Attached
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Jungkook hanya seorang mahasiswa baru biasa sampai dia, dengan tidak sengaja, tidur dengan Kim Taehyung, seorang senior seksi di universitas barunya. VKook. M. TaehyungXJungkook
1. Chapter 1

Bagian Satu

Astaga

.

Jungkook hanya salah satu dari anak pemalu dan lugu lain di universitas barunya. Dia hanya, entah bagaimana, sekarang, seorang mahasiswa. Sepertinya baru kemarin ketika dia sangat bangga tentang bisa masuk ke sekolah menengah atas terbaik di Busan. Wow. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sekarang, seperti anak baru lain, dia berjalan mengelilingi universitasnya, berdecak kagum akan semua yang dia lihat. Dia sangat suka menggambar dan menari, jadi fakultas seni adalah tempat pertama yang dia tuju. Ketika dia sampai di sana, dia bisa mencium _bau_ _seni_ di mana-mana. Dia melihat siswa menggambar di hampir setiap sudut dengan bangku kecil dan sekelompok siswa sedang menarikan lagu rap. Wow. Tiba-tiba, Jungkook tersenyum gembira. Ah, menjadi seorang mahasiswa mungkin tidak akan yang buruk yang diakira. Dia melihat banyak wajah-wajah bahagia di sini. Selama sekitar tiga puluh menit, dia pergi berkeliling untuk melihat kelas dan fasilitas yang tersedia. Dia melihat ruang-ruang untuk latihan tari, ruang besar bagi perajin dan pelukis dan tiga studio besar. Universitas ini mengagumkan. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat dia melangkah lebih jauh dan lebih lanjut. Jungkook merasa sepertinya dia akan baik-baik saja berkuliah selama empat tahun di sini. Dia akan pasti baik-baik saja.

Kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Setelah seni, dia suka sekali makanan. Dia diam-diam berharap makanan di sini enak atau dia tidak akan makan di sini. Makanan yang buruk adalah mimpi buruk. Ugh, semoga saja tidak. Pada saat dia masuk dia melihat sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar penuh dengan meja dan kursi. Kantin yang bagus. Ada cukup meja dan kursi untuk semua siswa dari universitas untuk duduk dan menikmati waktu mereka di sana. Jungkook mengambil waktu untuk mempelajari kantin itu. Kantinnya benar-benar bagus. Jika seseorang ingin membawa makanan buatannya sendiri atau makanan ringan ada lemari es yang dapat digunakan untuk menyimpannya dan ada dua oven yang dapat digunakan untuk memanaskannya. Ada buah segar dan air mineral botolan di sebuah meja, artinya siswa bisa makan dan minum itu semua secara gratis. Selain itu, ada sebuah wastafel yang dibuat khusus untuk mencuci piring dan beberapa tempat sampah. Mereka memberi siswa kartu untuk makan di kantin dan siswa akan membayarnya secara bulanan. Jadi semuanya tergantung berapa kali siswa akan makan. Jadi, itu cukup adil dan praktis. Hanya cukup memberikan kartunya kepada staf kantin dan mereka akan baik, uh, menandai kartunya. Mudah.

Dia mendekat ke papan menu dan membacanya. Ada tiga makanan yang berbeda yang bisa dipilih setiap hari. Terlebih lagi, selalu ada makanan khusus untuk vegetarian. Jika seseorang sedang diet, ada makanan khusus disiapkan untuk mereka, juga. Wow. Jungkook mengambil napas dalam-dalam lega. Leganys. Dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang makanan.

"Bisa saya bantu?" Dia mendengar seorang wanita paruh baya memanggilnya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ah, eh, saya baru di sini. Saya belum memiliki kartu saya." Kata Jungkook.

"Ah. Begitu. Apakah Anda ingin segelas _smoothie_ rasa pisang? Atau susu? Gratis. Sebagai hadiah penyambutan." Kata wanita itu lagi sambil menunjuk ke nampan yang penuh dengan _smoothies_ dan susu.  
"Ada rasa stroberi juga." Dia menambahkan.

Jungkook mungkin terlihat benar-benar bodoh sekarang, tetapi, dia tidak bisa hanya menahan diri untuk tidak berbinar saat dia melihat susu pisang. Dia sangat suka susu rasa pisang.

"Oh. Aku tadinya hanya berkeliling tapi, terima kasih!" Jungkook hampir berteriak. Dia berlari kecil ke sana dan mengambil satu gelas susu pisang. Dia tersenyum saat dia meminumnya. Jadi, universitas ini memberi siswanya susu pisang gratis? Wow. Dia pasti akan sangat mencintai universitas ini.  
Ketika dia selesai minum, dia pergi ke tempat sampah terdekat dan membuang gelas plastiknya.

Kemudian dia mentap lagi deretan susu pisang di depannya. Ah, dia bertanya-tanya apakah... dia bisa ambil satu lagi.

"Kau bisa ambil satu lagi kalau mau." Wanita itu pasti dari tadi melihat dia menatap susu itu dengan mata berbinar. Oh. Memalukan. Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu saat dia mengambil satu gelas lain dan mengatakan banyak terima kasih kepada wanita itu.

.  
Hidup itu aneh. Satu minggu yang lalu dia sibuk berdoa bahwa dia akan diterima ke universitas ini, sekarang dia ada di sini sibuk merindukan keluarganya, terutama ibunya dan yang Jungkook lakukan hanyalah permulaannya, yaitu; pindah ke asramanya. Oh. Ini hanyalah awalnya. _Jadilah kuat_ , Jungkook. _Kau_ _dapat mengunjungi mereka saat libur_ _semester datang_ , pikirnya.

Dia memiliki teman sekamar. Teman sekamarnya adalah anak yang sangat tinggi, bernama Yugyeom. Universitas ini memperbolehkan mahasiswa baru tinggal di asrama universitas untuk satu tahun peratama secara gratis. Itu bagus. Jungkook bisa bekerja beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktu dan menghemat uang sehingga, mungkin, tahun depan dia akan mampu untuk menyewa apartemen kecil.

Yugyeom adalah seorang anak yang sangat lucu . Meskipun, kadang-kadang, dia sering berlebihan atas hal-hal kecil seperti ketika dia melihat koper biru Jungkook dan membuat keributan tentang bagaimana dia mencintai biru dan biru adalah warna terbaik yang pernah ada dan sebagainya. Tapi, sekali lagi, mungkin, dia tidak akan terlalu bosan dengan Yugyeom yang berbicara sepanjang hari.

"Bukankah ini menarik?" Yugyeom melompat di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hum?" Jungkook sibuk membongkar kopernya. Dia mengatur pakaiannya untuk sebuah lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja kecil di samping lemari.

"Kau tahu, kita sekarang mahasiswa. Kita akan segera menjadi dewasa." Yugyeom melonjak lagi. Ah. Iya. Tak lama lagi, mereka akan mendapatkan kartu identitas mereka dan menjadi dewasa. Dia bersemangat tentang hal itu, tapi, dia merasa sedikit takut. Menjadi dewasa membuatnya takut.

"Aku pikir begitu. Ini menarik." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya.

"Kapan kita bisa memilih jurusan?" Tanya Yugyeom. Dia masih gelisah di tempat tidurnya.

"Tahun depan, aku kira." Jungkook berkata sambil meletakkan buku terakhirnya di meja kecil.

"Apa yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya Yugyeom lagi sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jungkook balik menatap Yugyeom.

"Aku belum tahu. Mungkin, _dance_?" Yugyeom mengangkat bahunya.

Memilih jurusan di perguruan tinggi bisa sama beratnya seperti memilih sebuah perguruan tinggi itu sendiri. Siswa selalu diingatkan bahwa jurusan dapat membantu menentukan karir seseorang. Mereka berkorelasi langsung dengan berapa banyak uang yang akan mereka hasilkan setelah mereka lulus, atau bahwa mereka memiliki sedikit landasan pada dimana kehidupan seorang siswa setelah menjadi seorang profesional seseorang akan pergi.

Tapi, mengapa Yugyeom bertingkah seperti dia telah mengenalnya seumur hidup? Mengapa mereka bisa memiliki jenis percakapan seperti ini? Mungkin Yugyeom juga sama takutnya dengan Jungkook. Siapa yang tahu?

"Kau suka menari?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Iya. Aku benar-benar suka menari." Yugyeom menyeringai.

"Aku masih tidak tahu jurusan apa yang akan aku akan memilih, tapi, aku benar-benar ingin masuk fakultas seni. Aku rasa aku akan mencoba seni?" Jungkook duduk di tempat tidurnya dan mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh. Kau bisa melukis? Maksudku... yang jenis seni yang kau mau?" Yugyeom mengeluarkan sebotol stroberi _smoothies_ dari tasnya dan meneguknya.

"Melukis. Ya, mungkin melukis. Apakah mereka memiliki uh, jurusan menyanyi?" Jungkook tidak siap untuk jenis pembicaraan ini. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan tahun pertamanya dengan bermain dan bersenang-senang tapi, mungkin dia harus mulai berpikir tentang jurusannya juga.

"Mereka punya! Jadi, kau bisa bernyanyi?" Yugyeom tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Kata Jungkook. Ah, sekarang dia menyesal tidak membawa secangkir susu pisang tadi. Melihat Yugyeom meminum susu stroberinya membuat Jungkook lapar.

"Aku menyanyi juga, kadang-kadang." Yugyeom menyeringai lagi.

"Apa yang tidak kau lakukan? Kau bisa melakukan segala sesuatu." Jungkook melucu.

"Aku tidak begitu hebat. Tapi, ya, kebanyakan aku menyukai hampir semua jurusan dari fakultas seni. Aku juga suka mengamati lukisan." Yugyeom berbaring di tempat tidurnya, melihat langit-langit dan bertanya-tanya.

"Hmm." Kata Jungkook sambil mengikutinya berbaring dan bertanya-tanya tentang masa depannya.

.  
Ketika Jungkook pergi ke kantin pagi ini, dia mengharapkan secangkir susu pisang yang sangat lezat, sarapan dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk membaca buku atau bermain dengan ponselnya, dia tidak berharap untuk bertemu Park Jimin di sini. Park Jimin adalah tetangganya dulu di Busan. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Jimin dan keluarganya pindah ke Seoul, jadi dia tidak bisa tetap berhubungan dengan Jimin. Mereka adalah teman dekat, jika Jungkook bisa bilang begitu.

"Jungkook-ah!" Jimin menjerit dan Jungkook menatapnya kagum. Wow. Park Jimin banyak berubah. Rambutnya oranye terang. Oh! Tidak mungkin. Jimin juga mengenakan makeup. Lihatlah matanya dengan _eyeshadow_ _smokey_ berwarna oranye dan _eyeliner_ tipis.

Jimin meneriakan namanya riang dan berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar sampai matanya tidak kelihatan. Jimin memiliki senyum yang menawan.

"Jimin..." Jungkook tidak yakin apakah dia sedang memanggil nama Jimin atau bertanya untuk memastikan orang di depannya adalah Jimin.

"Yah. Aku ini _hyung_." Jimin cemberut dan memukul tangan Jungkook pelan.

"Ah iya. _Hyung_." Jungkook masih bingung. Sangat bingung. Apakah Seoul mengubah Jimin? Oh. Akankah Seoul mengubah dia juga? Pikiran akan dirinya sendiri mengenakan makeup dan gaya rambut seperti itu tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia akan tumbuh di sini.

"Silakan duduk!" Jimin menyeret Jungkook dengannya ke tempat duduknya.

" _Hyung_ , mengapa kau di sini?" Jungkook hampir ingin memukul dirinya sendiri setelah mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Tentu saja Jimin adalah mahasiswa. Dia pasti mahasiswa.

"Tentu saja aku kuliah di sini. Oh! Kau pasti mahasiswa baru!" Jimin melompat dan memeluknya erat-erat. Nah. Jungkook menarik semua kata-katanya kembali. Jimin masih Jimin. Hanya penampilannya yang berrubah.

"Uh, iya. Aku baru sampai tiga hari yang lalu." Kata Jungkook.

"Ah. Aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi. Kau senang melihatku juga. Bukan?" Itu harusnya lucu jika Jimin tidak mencubit pipinya dan tersenyum padanya seperti dia masih bayi. Jimin perlu tahu bahwa mereka sudah bersar. Dia bukan siswa SMA Jeon Jungkook yang lucu lagi.

"Ish. _Hyung_." Jungkook benci bagaimana dia merengekkan kata-katanya karena orang dengan warna rambut aneh di depannya menertawakannya. Apa itu... _mint_? Warnanya mint?

"Oh. _Hyung_ , dia Jungkook, teman masa kecilku. Aku mencintainya!" Jimin berteriak dengan terlalu berlebihan. Serius.

"Aku bisa lihat itu." Kata orang itu dan Jungkook terkejut akan betapa rendahnya suaranya. Dengan wajah imut begitu... Wow. Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, kata mereka.

"Aku Yoongi." Orang itu menambahkan, menatap Jungkook dengan wajah geli.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , _hyung_." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Ya." Yoongi mengangguk dan mulai mengunyah makanannya.

Hidup itu aneh sekali. Ketika dia pikir dia akan menghabiskan tahun pertamanya terjebak dengan Yugyeom yang berisik, dia bertemu Jimin. Jimin mungkin akan mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Nah, itu solusi dari rasa takutnya akan kesepian di Seoul. Terima kasih, Park Jimin.

"Dan! Oh! Dia pacarku." Jimin berkata dengan bangga. Wow. Nah, sekarang itu mengejutkan.

"Oh..." Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Seoul banyak mengubah Jimin. Dia bahkan punya pacar!

Jungkook sekarang telah menjadi mahasiswa selama satu bulan. Sejauh ini, Jungkook menemukan semuanya berjalan lancar, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dia mulai paginya dengan mandi air hangat dan langsung pergi ke kantin untuk sarapan. Dia biasanya pergi ke sana dengan Yugyeom, yang ternyata adalah orang yang sangat rapi. Dia bangun lebih awal dari Jungkook dan Jungkook bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Yugyeom juga menyimpan barang-barangnya terorganisir. Dia benar-benar rapi. Rasanya hampir menakutkan.

Setelah itu, dia akan pergi ke kelas dan kembali ke asrama untuk melakukan tugas dan sebagainya. Dia juga akan bermain dengan Jimin ketika mereka memiliki waktu. Kuliahnya berjalan dengan lancar dan Jungkook sangat menyukainya. Nah, kadang-kadang, Jimin akan menggoda Jungkook tanpa alasan sama sekali dan itu cukup membuatnya tidak menyukai kehidupannya saat ini. Jimin juga akan memintanya tuntutan yang sangat aneh seperti, ketika Jungkook tidak ada kelas, dia akan meminta Jungkook untuk menemaninya di kelasnya dan biasanya, itu adalah kalkulus. Ya ampun. Kalkulus.

Atau seperti hari ini, ketika ia meminta Jungkook untuk menemaninya ke pesta ulang tahun seorang senior yang Jungkook tidak tahu siapa namanya. Jimin memiliki semacam obsesi terhadap Jungkook dan Jungkook takut akan itu. Sangat takut.

" _Please_?" Jimin memohon.

"Tidak" Jungkook menjawab dengan dingin.

"Kumohon. _Please_. _Please_. _Please_. Astaga. _Please_." Jimin merengek seperti bayi dan Jungkook membenci fakta bahwa Jimin terlihat lucu. Ya Tuhan. Selamatkan dia.

"Tidak. _No_. _No_. _No_." Jawab Jungkook.

"Kumohon!" Jimin cemberut.

Jungkook terlalu lelah untuk menjawab lagi. Jimin memintanya untuk ikut ke pesta ulang tahun seorang senior yang akan diadakan di sebuah klub malam dan Jungkook tidak menyukai klub malam. Tidak dia tidak akan pernah pergi ke sana.

"Aku akan kesepian di sana." Jimin cemberut lagi.

" _Hyung_ , kau punya pacar." Jungkook hampir berteriak frustrasi. Jimin terus mengikutinya sejak dua hari lalu. Dia sempat berpikir Jimin akan berhenti jika dia mendiamkan Jimin, tapi dia salah. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Park Jimin.

"Aku tahu! Tapi, dia akan bersama teman-temannya juga dan meskipun aku kenal beberapa dari teman-temannya, kebanyakan aku tidak akan mengerti pembicaraan mereka. Kau harus pergi denganku, _please_." Jungkook benci bagaimana alasan Jimin ini terasa benar baginya. Dia hanya kenal Min Yoongi selama sebulan tapi dia bisa melihat bagaimana Jimin dan Yoongi tampaknya memiliki topik yang berbeda untuk dibicarakan. Di sebuah klub malam. Ya. Di sebuah klub malam. Setelah sebulan menempel dengan Jimin, Jungkook mengerti bahwa Yoongi lulus sebulan yang lalu dan saat ini bekerja sebagai staf di sebuah tim produksi dalam perusahaan musik yang bagus. Yoongi punya cukup uang untuk dibelanjakan sebuah jaket kulit yang sangat mahal sehingga, dia senang bahwa Jimin hidup baik di Seoul. Selanjutnya, Jimin dan Yoongi hidup bersama di sebuah apartemen di dekat universitas dan saat ini mereka sedang _sangat_ _jatuh_ _cinta akan satu sama lain_. Tapi, Jimin selalu memiliki kecemasan tentang berbicara dengan orang-orang baru dan itu menjelaskan semuanya. Jimin khawatir dia tidak bisa mengimbangi Yoongi dan teman-temannya dan sebagainya. Jimin selalu takut segalanya. Terkadang itu menyebalkan sekali.

" _Hyung_ , aku akan pergi jika acaranya tidak akan diadakan di sebuah klub malam. Aku tidak suka tempat itu. Tempat itu menggangguku." Kata Jungkook dan Jimin membuat wajah sedih lagi. Jungkook mendesah. Dia berpikir bagaimana Jimin akan kesepian. Yoongi benar-benar suka Jimin, dia tahu itu tapi, di klub, mungkin Yoongi tidak akan peka bahwa Jimin kebingungan ketika Yoongi berbicara dengan temannya dan Jimin terlalu baik untuk memberitahu perasaannya. Jimin itu bodoh.

"Suruh saja Yoongi _hyung_ untuk terus berbicara denganmu." Jungkook mencoba yang terbaik untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan wajah kesal. Dia khawatir juga. Oh betapa Jimin akan kesepian nantinya.

"Baiklah..." kata Jimin. Dia menghela napas dan meneguk jusnya dan Jungkook hampir ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi. Ah. Tidak ada yang bisa bilang tidak pada Park Jimin.

Kemudian mereka berdua tinggal diam selama menit. Jungkook terus memasang wajah tegas dan Jimin terus memasang wajah sedihnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke kelasku. _Bye_." Kata Jimin saat dia selesai dengan jusnya. Jungkook merasa benar-benar buruk karena nada tak bernyawa Jimin saat dia mengatakan _'bye'_ begitu menyiksanya. Ah. Tidak.

.  
Jungkook telah mengumamkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Dia duduk sendirian di dekat bar di dalam klub. Ya. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahun itu tetapi, sekarang, oh Tuhan, Park _sialan_ Jimin meninggalkannya sendirian di klub malam ini. Dia lihat Yoongi mencium Jimin mesra sesaat lalu dan sekarang, dia tahu Park Jimin telah meninggalkan dia sendirian di sini. Dia adalah anak di bawah umur, demi Tuhan. Park Jimin.

"Apanya yang, _a_ _ku akan kesepian_." Jungkook mendesah. Dia begitu kesal. Dia bahkan berpikir untuk tidak berbicara ke Park Jimin lagi.

"Apanya yang, _aku membutuhkanmu_. Park Jimin sialan." Dia mengatakan makian lain.

Ketika mereka masih kecil, Jimin adalah seorang anak menjengkelkan yang benar-benar ceria tapi dia adalah seorang yang memengang janjinya. Jungkook tidak yakin apakah Seoul yang mengubahnya atau tidak. Jungkook mendesis. Dia benar-benar membenci fakta bahwa dia pasti akan mengampuni Jimin. Astaga! Park Jimin. Sekarang Jungkook bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa mungkin memotong jari Jimin atau memukul wajahnya.

"Jujur, kau terlihat buruk." Bartender di depannya membangunkannya dari pikiran liarnya tentang bagaimana membuat Jimin menderita. Jungkook menatapnya dan menggumamkan maaf.

"Bukan berarti kau terlihat buruk, tetapi, kau _terlihat_ buruk. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud." Dia tertawa.

"Ya. Temanku baru saja meninggalkanku sendirian di sini." Jungkook mendesah lagi. Park Jimin. Tidak hanya menyeretnya ke sini dan meninggalkannya di sini sendirian, dia juga merias Jungkook seperti dia. Dia memaksa Jungkook mengenakan _eyeliner_ dan bahkan memaksa Jungkook untuk memakai kaos V-neck berwarna hitam dan celana kulit. Astaga. Jungkook akan membunuh Jimin. Dia sekarang tampak seperti penari telanjang!

"Oh. Itu buruk. Ingin minum? Gratis. Seokjin membayar semuanya malam ini, karena hari ini ulang tahunnya." Bartender itu menawarkan. Jungkook ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa dia masih seorang anak di bawah umur sampai tahun depan tapi, dia terlalu marah untuk peduli.

"Boleh. Apa pun tidak masalah." Jungkook mencoba yang terbaik untuk terlihat seperti dia tidak peduli ketika dia benar-benar merasa benar-benar gugup. Sialan. Dia tidak akan menduga bahwa alkohol pertamanya akan tragis begini.

"Tentu." Bartender itu tersenyum kepadanya dan mulai membuat minumannya. Untuk sementara Jungkook melihat sekitarnya. Dia melihat beberapa pasangan sedang berpelukan dengan erat di lantai dansa dan meringis. Itu sebabnya dia tidak menyukai klub malam. Tempat ini begitu bebas dan liar.

"Ini dia." Kata bartender itu lagi dan Jungkook tersenyum kepadanya. Dia gemetar ketika dia mengangkat gelasnya tapi dia mampu meneguknya tanpa menumpahkannya.

Dia tidak tahu siapa itu Seokjin tapi, dia ingin berterimakasih pada Seokjin untuk alkohol gratisnya. Kemudian, dia perlahan menikmati musik yang menghentak keras dan mencoba untuk setidaknya bersenang-senang karena dia sudah ada di sini. Dia meneguk minumannya dan mengejang karena kepahitan. Alkohol itu membakar tenggorokannya. Rasanya pahit dan manis.

Jungkook baik-baik saja untuk sementara waktu sampai, akhirnya Jungkook merasa seperti kepalanya dipukuli oleh tongkat golf besar. Sekarang, dia menyesal mendapatkan alkohol pertamanya sendirian.

.  
Jungkook sedang berusaha untuk meluruskan pikirannya. Dia mencoba mendorong siapa pun yang sedang mencium lehernya. Tapi itu sulit karena dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Segala sesuatu yang dia lihat mengabur.

"Mmhh... berhenti..." Dia berhasil mendorong orang itu dan jatuh ke lantai. Sialan. Dia harusnya duduk diam di dekat bar. Dia hanya berusaha untuk pulang ketika tiba-tiba orang asing menyapanya dan mulai menciumnya. Seoul sangat aneh. Kau mabuk dan tiba-tiba seorang pria asing menciummu dan menyentuhmu seperti kau adalah miliknya atau apalah.

"Uh... kepalaku..." kata Jungkook. Dia merasa seperti sedang ditabrak truk. Serius. Dia mati rasa.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasa seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya. Oh. Orang ini. Tolong tinggalkan Jungkook sendiri!

"Di tempatku." Dia mendengar orang itu berbisik ke telinganya dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Oh _shit_. Tidak. Seseorang tolong Jungkook.

.

.

.

a/n: Ada yang minat ini? Ini VKook. Pernah dipost di AFF dengan judul yang sama. Makasih udah baca. Sorry for typo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bagian Dua

Seoul Night Life

.  
Ketika Jungkook masih kecil, dia bermimpi menjadi orang yang sukses. Bukan berarti dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'orang sukses', dia hanya diberitahu bahwa jika dia ingin hidup mudah, dia harus sukses. Itu sebabnya dia belajar dengan rajin. Dia selalu mendapat nilai terbaik di SMA dan berhasil masuk ke sebuah universitas impian banyak orang di Seoul. Dia pernah ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal beberapa kali tapi, itu sangat buram. Dia bahkan tidak berani bermimpi tentang hal itu. Tapi sekali lagi, apa sebenarnya mimpi? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Dia juga berpikir tentang Jimin. Dia dulu sering bermain sepak bola dengan Jimin di Busan. Mereka begitu dekat, mereka menempel seperti lem. Ah, Busan. Busan memiliki iklim sub-tropis dengan musim panas yang lembab dan musim gugur dan musim dingin yang sejuk. Busan jarang turun salju. Dia ingat hari-hari ketika dia dan Jimin menunggu di luar selama hampir dua belas jam untuk melihat salju pertama yang diperkirakan datang hari itu tapi, akhirnya tidak pernah datang. Itu adalah ketika mereka masih berumur belasan tahun, bahkan mungkin mereka baru masuk SMP. Mereka terus menunggu salju turun di Busan setiap tahunnya. Tapi, kemudian mereka berhenti menunggu salju pertama setelah Jimin memutuskan untuk belajar dengan giat untuk masuk perguruan tinggi impiannya. Salju akhirnya datang pada musim dingin berikutnya, hanya sebentar tapi, itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum bahagia seharian penuh, tapi itu semua terjadi ketika Jimin dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Busan dan pindah ke Seoul, kota besar yang dia takuti. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sekarang dia berada di Seoul. Dia juga warga Seoul sekarang.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah tentang hal itu kecuali fakta bahwa dia sekarang sedang berada di mobil seorang pria asing dan meskipun dia sendiri, mabuk dia tahu pria yang mengemudi mobil ini jauh lebih mabuk. Mereka bisa kecelakaan kapan saja. Walaupun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia sangat lelah, terlalu lelah untuk bahkan mengangkat jari-jarinya. Kepalanya berputar dan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia hanya membiarkan pria yang melakukan apa pun yang pria itu inginkan. _M_ _emangnya a_ _pa yang bisa terjadi?_

Jungkook membuka matanya dengan malas ketika dia merasa mobil berhenti dan kemudian sesepria menariknya keluar dari mobil. "Siapa kauuuu..." Jungkook memukul pria itu dengan ringan di dadanya. Pria itu tertawa dan membuat Jungkook kesal. Apa-apaan?! Mengapa dia tertawa? Apa yang lucu? Jungkook diam-diam berharap bahwa pria ini bukan seorang pembunuh berantai menakutkan atau jenis pembunuh lainnya. Dia belum mau mati.

"Jangan tertawa! Tinggalkan aku sendiriiiiii…" Jungkook berteriak lagi. Dia sekali lagi memukul dada pria itu. Oh. Bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di sini? Dia hanya mencoba menjadi seorang teman yang baik untuk membantu Jimin karena Jimin tidak memiliki siapa pun untuk berbicara dan-tidak. _Shit_. Park Jimin. Dia harus membunuh Park Jimin! Park Jimin meninggalkan sepria anak di bawah umur di sebuah klub malam sendirian! Sialan. Sekarang, dia diseret oleh benar-benar asing yang bisa saja adalah sepria pembunuh berantai. Oh ya ampun.

Jungkook merasa kepalanya semakin pusing. Dia mendongak ke pria yang sedang memeluknya, "Kau mau bawa aku kemana? Dasar penculik! Jangan bunuh aku. Aku harus membunuh Park Jimin." Jungkook meneriakan berbagai omong kosong.

Lalu, tiba-tiba dia ingin muntah. Oh. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berputar lebih hebat. Dia perlahan-lahan menyadari bahwa mereka berada di lift. Oh, itu sebabnya dia ingin muntah. Pria mengelus punggungnya dan dia merinding. "Kau tidak berusaha membunuhku, _kan_?!" Jungkook berteriak lagi dan lagi, pria itu tertawa.

"Tidak," Pria itu menjawab dan Jungkook merinding lagi karena pria ini, suaranya begitu rendah dan serak dan seksi. Oh. Tidak, itu tidak seksi! Tidak seksi sama sekali. Jungkook merasa pikirannya semakin gila karena dia sekarang mulai membayangkan hal-hal aneh tentang pria di depannya yang bisa saja adalah seorang pembunuh berantai yang sangat menakutkan. Oh! Mungkin itu pengaruh alkohol. Alkohol mengganggu jalur komunikasi otak, dan dapat memengaruhi cara otak terlihat dan bekerja. Gangguan ini dapat mengubah suasana hati dan perilaku, dan membuat lebih sulit untuk berpikir jernih dan bergerak dengan koordinasi. Itu menjelaskan mengapa Jungkook bertingkah konyol di sini. Otaknya menyuruhnya lari tapi tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak.

Dia merasa dia diseret lagi. Dia sekarang diam dengan pasrah. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk bergerak. Dia hanya memejamkan mata dan memeluk pria itu seperti hidupannya bergantung pada pria itu. Dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan dia diseret lagi. Lalu, dia mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci. Tiba-tiba dia merasa pria itu mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat dan menciumnya.  
"Mmhhh," Jungkook mengerang ketika pria itu menggigit bibirnya. Oh. Fakta bahwa Jungkook menyukainya membuat Jungkook merinding lagi. Ciuman itu penuh nafsu dan berantakan tapi, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang peduli. Pria itu perlahan-lahan memperdalam ciumannya dengan menarik Jungkook lebih dekat kepadanya. Tubuh mereka saling menekan satu sama lain. Ciuman pria itu perlahan turun ke leher Jungkook dan kaos V-neck yang sangat rendahnya membantu sangat membantu mereka. Tiba-tiba, Jungkook memiliki pemikiran aneh tetang; mungkin Jimin merencanakan ini. Seperti, untuk membuat, uhm, segalanya lebih mudah, mungkin Jimin sengaja memaksa Jungkook memakai kaos sialan ini. Brengsek. Alkohol sudah sangat merusak pikirannya. Sadarlah Jungkook!

Segera, pemikirannya melayang pergi ketika pria itu mengisap kulit lehernya dan menggigitnya dengan lembut. "Oh ya ampun! _Fuck_." Keluh Jungkook. Mengapa ini terasa begitu nikmat? Padahal, pria itu hanya menggigit lehernya, tidak ada yang istimewa. Jungkook juga terkejut akan berapa kali dia telah menyumpah di jam-jam terakhir ini. Silakan, sekali lagi, salahkan Park Jimin.

Pria itu menurunkan tangannya ke pinggul Jungkook dan membelainya. Jungkook merasa seperti tubuhnya berkeringat terlalu banyak. Kemudian, pria itu menurunkan ciumannya turun ke tulang selangka dan Jungkook memiringkan kepala secara alami untuk membiarkan pria itu mencium tulang selangka lebih dalam. Pria itu mengerang sambil cepat-cepat menarik jaket kulit yang dipinjamkan Jimin untuk Jungkook dan melemparkannya kemana saja. Itu jaket Jimin. Jimin telah beberapa kali mengingatkan Jungkook untuk berhati-hati dengan jaket itu karena dia bilang harganya benar-benar mahal tapi, Jungkook tidak memiliki waktu untuk peduli karena pria itu sekarang meremas pantatnya. Pria itu mendesis di tulang selangka Jungkook dan Jungkook berani bersumpah, dia sangat menyukainya. Kemudian pria itu meninggalkan beberapa tkau di kulit Jungkook dan Jungkook bersumpah, oh Tuhan, semuanya terasa begitu baik.

"Uh, _please_ ," Jungkook memohon. Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa. Dia mendengar pria tertawa riang di lehernya dan Jungkook memohon lagi.

"Tidak sabaran, huh?" Pria itu menundukan kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook dan oh! Pria ini sangat seksi. Rambut cokelatnya berantakan. Dia berkeringat. Dia juga melontarkan senyum seksi yang terlihat sangat tidak senonoh. Jungkook merasa tiba-tiba hatinya berdebar begitu keras. Oh.

"Uh," Jungkook berteriak ketika pria itu menarik Jungkook lebih dekat dan mengangkat tubuh Jungkook. Dia menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki Jungkook dan membawanya pergi. Sekali lagi, Jungkook hanya menempatkan tangannya di leher pria itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pria itu. Dia pasti tampak seperti seekore Koala sekarang. Oh. Dia tidak peduli.

Jungkook tahu mereka sedang menuju ke kamar tidur ketika dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dia mendengar pria itu tertawa dan memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Jungkook memberikan sebuah gelengan penuh tanya yang lucu kepada pria itu. Jungkook berkedip beberapa kali di depan pria itu dan pria itu tertawa lagi. Kenapa pria ini suka sekali tertawa?

"Kau manis sekali." Pria itu tersenyum. Kali ini adalah senyum yang benar-benar senyum. Bukan sebuah seringaian atau senyum lainnya. Oh. Jungkook suka sekali senyum itu. "Kau suka yang kau lihat?" Dia mengedipkan matanya saat dia bermain dengan lidahnya dan tersenyum ke Jungkook. Dia menjilat bibirnya saat dia melemparkan tubuh mereka ke tempat tidur yang sangat besar dengan hentakan yang kasar. Jungkook bahkan tidak berani berkedip. _Shit_. Pria ini adalah pria terseksi yang pernah Jungkook lihat.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi ketika dia menekan dahi mereka bersama-sama. "Taehyung," katanya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk kagum. Dia terus menatap Taehyung, meskipun Taehyung telah tertawa lagi, menggoda Jungkook.

"Jika kau ingin berteriak, sebut Taehyung." Dia berbisik di telinga Jungkook. Sekali lagi, Jungkook merinding.

"Ok-oke, Tae-taehyung..." Jungkook terengah-engah.

Taehyung menjawab dengan sebuah 'hum' dan menyerang leher Jungkook lagi. Tangannya perlahan perjalanan ke pinggul Jungkook dan berhenti di bawah kemeja Jungkook. Dia membelai perut Jungkook dan Jungkook mengerang lembut. Taehyung adalah pencium yang sangat baik. Dia membawa Jungkook ke surga dengan hanya berciuman. Taehyung tahu bagaimana menempatkan dirinya dalam ciuman panas dan oh, Jungkook hampir menangis untuk itu.

"Hm, kita tidak perlu kaos berdosa ini." Taehyung tertawa dan cepat melepas kaos Jungkook dan membuangnya. Jungkook meringis saat tiba-tiba dingin menerpanya dan menutup matanya. Oh. Sialan.

"Kau cantik." Taehyung berbisik di telinga Jungkook setelah dia mengambil beberapa detik untuk mengagumi tubuh Jungkook. Dia menggigit telinga Jungkook dan Jungkook mendesah. "Tae .." itu adalah teriakan lemah dan Taehyung sangat menyukainya.

"Tentu, manis. Kita akan mulai sekarang." Taehyung berbisik lagi. Dia perlahan-lahan melepas pakaiannya. Ketika dia selesai, dia menatap Jungkook, yang sedang sibuk menutup matanya. Jungkook terlihat semerah tomat dan Taehyung merasa itu benar-benar manis. Pada awalnya, dia berpikir Jungkook adalah _player_ manis yang tidur dengan siapa saja tetapi, sekarang, dia tidak yakin. Tidak, seorang _player_ tidak mungkin semanis ini.

Dia sekali lagi mencium Jungkook dengan rakus. Jungkook gemetar di bawah sentuhan Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung perlahan menemukan puting Jungkook. Perlahan-lahan, ciuman Taehyung pergi ke salah satu puting Jungkook. Dia menyeringai ketika Jungkook berteriak keras.

"Bahkan jeritanmu lucu," Taehyung terkekeh. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana Jungkook menutup matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal karena malu.

Kemudian tangan Taehyung meraba celana jeans Jungkook. Dia perlahan-lahan menarik ke bawah celana jeans itu dan membuangnya. Dia menatap tubuh telanjang Jungkook untuk beberapa detik dan tersenyum puas.

Dia mencium Jungkook lagi sementara tangannya bergerak ke _lubang_ Jungkook. Dia mendorong satu jarinya dan Jungkook berteriak keras, "Tae!"

Taehyung tertawa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mendapatkan sebuah nama panggilan selucu itu. Tae terdengar benar-benar manis. Oh. Taehyung benar-benar menyukai hal-hal yang manis. Taehyung perlahan mendorong jarinya ke dalam Jungkook sambil memerhatikan ekspresi Jungkook. Oh. Tuhan, katakan padanya siapa si manis yang seksi ini? Taehyung menyaksikan ekspresi Jungkook dengan geli sambil mendorong jari keduanya.

"Sakit!" Jungkook berteriak.

"Oh, bersabar, manis. Nanti akan terasa enak." Taehyung berjanji sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah!" Jungkook gemetar ketika Taehyung mendorong satu jari lagi. Sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti terkoyak. Dia berteriak lagi ketika Taehyung menggerakan jari-jarinya di dalam dirinya.

"Tidak, uh." Jungkook adalah terengah-engah. Dia mengejang ketika Taehyung bergerak lebih dalam. Mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit dan Taehyung berhenti ketika Jungkook mulai membuat kepalan frustasi. "Aku menemukannya." Taehyung berkata sambil menyentuh _sweet spot_ Jungkook dan Jungkook mengerang beberapa bersumpah tidak senonoh. Oh.

"Baik." Komentar Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Dia segera membuat jalan untuk mengambil sebotol pelumas dan menuangkan jumlah yang baik untuk tangannya. Dia kemudian meregangkan lubang Jungkook dengan jarinya. Jungkook mengerang keras di bawahnya. Dia mengepalkan _bed cover_ di bawahnya dengan cukup keras sampai buku-buku jarinya menjadi putih. Taehyung tersenyum lebar saat dia melumasi dirinya. Dia membelai rambut dan keringat Jungkook. Dia perlahan mencari mata Jungkook dan ketika dia menemukannya, dia mendorong dirinya ke dalam Jungkook.

"Ah! Taehyung!" Jungkook gemetar di bawah Taehyung dan Taehyung menikmati sangat menikmati pemandangan di bawahnya. Oh. Terima kasih Tuhan, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Seokjin malam ini atau dia tidak akan bertemu dengan kelinci lucu ini.

"Sshhhh, _bunny_." Taehyung mendesis. Dia terus bergerak keluar masuk sampai dia merasa Jungkook mencakar punggungnya. Jungkook terus mengerang sampai dia _datang_. Dia membiarkan Taehyung menciumnya selama beberapa menit sampai Taehyung mengerang dan _datang_ juga.

.  
Ketika Jungkook terbangun dia disambut oleh sakit kepala yang serius. Dia mengerang dan mengusap kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya tapi itu tidak membantu. Ah. _Hangover_. Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya. Dia melihat langit-langit berwarna biru pucat. Aneh. Asramanya memiliki langit-langit berwarna putih. Dia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan bahwa dia tidak dalam asramanya. Dimana Yugyeom?

"Hm..." Dia mendengar sebuah erangan dan menemukan seorang pria sedang memeluknya. Lebih buruk lagi, dia tidur di pelukan pria itu. Apa yang ter-oh sial. Napas Jungkook kini memburu. Oh! Tadi malam dia dibawa oleh seorang pembunuh berantai, atau bukan, atau apalah. Dia dibawa pergi oleh pria asing. Jungkook baru sadar bahwa mereka sedang tidur di tempat tidur besar dan pria itu memeluknya; salah satu tangannya berada di bawah kepala Jungkook sebagai bantal dan yang lainnya memeluk pinggang Jungkook. Jungkook meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya untuk menahan diri dari menjerit. Mereka tidur bersama semalam!

Jungkook ingin perlahan-lahan menyelinap pergi tetapi dia ditahan oleh lengan yang kuat. "Selamat pagi." Dia mendengar pria itu berbicara. Jungkook sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika pria itu mengangkat dagunya dan menciumnya. Apa apaan?!

"Apa... kenapa kau di sini..." Jungkook bersumpah bahwa adalah hal yang paling konyol yang pernah dia katakan. Pria itu menatapnya dan tertawa, "Lucu sekali. Kita berada di apartemenku." Pria itu menguap.

"Ap-siapa kau?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya. Oh. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bertanya begitu. Oh Tuhan, tolong selamatkan dia.

"Aku ssudah memberitahumu namaku tadi malam," Pria itu tersenyum.

"Eh, tidak, aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Mengapa aku di sini..." Jungkook mengusap kepalanya sekali lagi. Dia berpaling dengan cepat karena malu. Oh. Bagaimana caranya lari dari sini?

"Ya, kau mabuk sekali tadi malam. Aku ingin tahu berapa banyak botol yang kau minum semalam." Pria itu berkata dan Jungkook memerah. Botol katanya. Botol apanya? Dia hanya minum satu gelas. Sialan. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Ya," Jungkook berguman. Mereka diam untuk sementara waktu sampai Jungkook menjerit kesakitan. "Ugh, kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku tidak bisa bergerak." Katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau dapat tidur lagi jika kau mau." Pria itu berkata.

Jungkook menatap pria itu dan menggigit bibirnya ragu-ragu. Siapa nama pria ini lagi? Tae-Siapa?

"Aku serius, siapa namamu?" Jungkook mendongak ke pria itu lagi. Dia mendengar pria itu tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar luar biasa. Kau sangat vokal tadi malam. Bagaiana bisa lupa?" Dia berbisik di telinga Jungkook. "Oh," Jungkook menjerit dan memutuskan untuk mengubur wajahnya di dada pria itu. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Taehyung." Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

"Uhm, ya, Taehyung." Jungkook mengangguk, masih mengubur wajahnya.

"Kau begitu manis." Taehyung tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku..." Jungkook bergumam, tidak yakin untuk Taehyung atau dirinya sendiri untuk dengan bodohnya mempercayai Jimin. Ugh, Park Jimin.

Kemudian Jungkook menunggu jawaban tapi Taehyung mengatakan apa-apa selama satu menit.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung ragu-ragu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?. Haruskah dia pergi begitu saja? Haruskah dia tinggal? Atau harus dia mengucapkan terima kasih? Jungkook hampir mengerang karena, terima kasih untuk apa?! Sialan. Apa masih ada pengaruh alkohol di kepalanya?

"Maaf sekali, aku benar-benar ingin kau tinggal lebih lama tapi, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Apakah kau ingin mandi?" Taehyung menawarkan dan Jungkook mendongak lagi dan berkata," Aku tidak tahu. Aku minta maaf. Eh, di mana pakaianku?" Mata Jungkook memandang sekeliling ruang, dia masih berpikir.

"Kau bisa menggunakan bajuku." Kata Taehyung.

"Oh, terima kasih." Jungkook hampir menjerit. Tidak mungkin dia akan mengenakan pakaian Jimin lagi. Tidak mungkin. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan Park Jimin dan mengutuk, "Sialan. Park Jimin."

"Kau terus menyebut namanya sejak semalam." Taehyung menyeringai.

"Uh, yeah, aku akan segera membunuhnya." Jungkook mengerang. Kepalanya penuh akan cara untuk menyiksa Park Jimin. Pemikirannya tentang bertelanjang bulat di tempat tidur seorang pria lain melayang pergi begitu saja karena Park Jimin.

"Aku pikir dia adalah pacarmu." Taehyung tertawa.

"Uh, tidak mungkin!" Jungkook merespon terlalu cepat dan Taehyung tertawa. "Tentu, _bunny_." Katanya.

"Aku senang kau bukan seorang pembunuh berantai." Jungkook tertawa dan Taehyung mengangkat alisnya. "Maaf?"

"Aku bilang aku senang kau bukan seorang pembunuh berantai, aku pikir kau seorang pembunuh berantai tadi malam." Jungkook tersenyum. Taehyung hanya menertawakannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook lagi. "Bahkan jika aku adalah seorang pembunuh berantai, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau terlalu manis untuk dibunuh."

"Itu tidak lucu. Apakah kau yakin kau bukan pembunuh berantai? "Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung ringan.

Lalu Jungkook bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bercana dengan pria ini? Mengapad ia mengatakan bahwa ia berpikir dia adalah seorang pembunuh berantai atau apapun? Astaga. Kenapa mereka seperti sudah lama kenal?

"Tidak, aku bukan seorang pembunuh berantai. Mau mandi? "Taehyung menawarkannya lagi.

"Lima menit lagi?" Jungkook mendongak ke wajah Taehyung dan cemberut. Dia harus memiliki pikiran yang jernih untuk pulang dan melanjutkan hidupnya setelah ini. Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara melanjutkan hidupnya setelah ini.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, kita akan berbaring di sini untuk sementara waktu." Taehyung mengangguk dan Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih dengan maulu-malu.

Mereka tinggal diam selama dua menit. Pikiran Jungkook melayang kemana-mana. Dia berpikir bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di sini. Dia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang lucu yng mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri akan kehidupan kampus barunya tapi kemudian, Park Jimin, oh Tuhan, dia, pada dasarnya, bisa mengatakan bahwa Jimin sudah merusak seluruh hidupnya dalam satu malam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku? Kita? Tadi malam? Cobalah mengingatnya. Akan sangat bagus." Taehyung melucu. Jungkook semakin malu. Dia hanya menggeleng. Oh tadi malam.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Taehyung tersenyum ke Jungkook yang sibuk mengubur wajahnya ke dada Taehyung.

"Jung... kook..." kata Jungkook. Dia sangat malu. Oh. Dia berharap bumi akan menelannya sekarang. Apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam? Dia pasti telah melakukan hal-hal bodoh tadi malam.

"Kau begitu manis. Kau terlihat seperti kelinci kecil. Aku ingin melindungimu." Taehyung menarik dagu Jungkook dan mencium bibirnya.

 _Lagi?!_

"Tidak, aku tidak manis. Kau bohong." Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, melihat apa saja selain Taehyung. Apa-apaan. Jungkook tahu mereka telah tidur bersama semalam tapi, itu tidak berarti eh, _hyung_ yang sangat seksi ini bisa menciumnya kapan saja ida mau. Huh.

"Aw. Jangan cemberut, _bunny_." Taehyung tertawa dan Jungkook merasa seperti sedang mendengar suara-suara para malaikat. Oh Tuhan. _Hentikan, Jungkook, cepat pergi dari sini, sekarang._

.

Mereka akhirnya mandi bersama-sama dengan Taehyung terus menggoda betapa indahnya Jungkook dan Jungkook terus memerah. Taehyung adalah penggoda yang mahir. Setelah itu, Jungkook meminjam beberapa pakaian Taehyung dan mengemas pakaian Jimin ke dalam kantong plastik. Taehyung menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Jungkook pulang dan Jungkook langsung dengan cepat berkata iya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana dia berada, dia sangat berterima kasih untuk Taehyung akan itu. Dia pasti akan tersesat jika dia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Lagi pula, dia baru di sini, di Seoul.

Kemudian mereka minum segelas kopi bersama-sama dan melakukan beberapa percakapan acak. Kebanyakan Taehyung yang berbicara karena Jungkook sibuk menundukan kepalanya malu-malu dan menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dengan singkat. Ketika Jungkook bilang kepada Taehyung bahwa dia seorang mahasiswa di Kyunghee, Taehyung bilang bahwa dia adalah senior di sana dan itu membuat Jungkook takut. Oh. Setelah hari ini, Jungkook telah bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan bertemu Taehyung lagi. Sekarang, akan sulit karena, mungkin mereka akan bertemu lain di Kyunghee. Kyunghee itu besar tetapi, mungkin saja _kan_?

Kemudian setelah menghabiskan kopi mereka Taehyung bergumam, "Sial. Aku sangat terlambat."  
.

"Jadi, kau mahasiswa baru, _kan_?" Tanya Taehyung ketika mereka sampai di dekat mobil Taehyung di area parkir.

"Um," Jungkook mengangguk saat mereka memasuki mobil.

" _Great_. Bagaimana kau bisa kenal Seokjin _hyung_? Aku tahu Seokjin _hyung_ ramah tapi, mengundang mahasiswa baru untuk pesta ulang tahunnya yang liar? Aku kira dia tidak akan melakukannya." Taehyung berkata sambil menyalakan mesin moblinya.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, " _Hyung_ , eh... Aku agak dipaksa untuk berada di sana oleh temanku, Kau tahu...Park Jimin."

"Oh, dan dia pasti bukan mahasiswa baru?" Taehyung berkata sambil matanya fokus ke jalan.

"Tidak, dia juga senior, sepertinya?" Jungkook mengangkat bahunya.

"Cukup adil." Taehyung tertawa. Jungkook diam-diam berbisik, "Tidak."

.  
Ketika Jungkook bilang bahwa dia tinggal di asrama universitas, Taehyung tertawa keras. Dia bercerita tentang hari-harinya ketika dia masih mahasiswa baru. Dia juga tinggal di asrama, untuk bersenang-senang, dan akhirnya menyesali itu karena ada begitu banyak aturan dan ya, Jungkook setuju akan itu. Taehyung juga menyarankan dia untuk mulai keluar segera karena nanti, selama minggu-minggu terakhir, asrama universitas akan menjadi neraka. Jungkook tidak mengerti tapi, dia berkata ya. Ini hanya bulan keduanya di sini begitu, dia masih memiliki begitu banyak hal untuk dipelajari.

Mereka berjalan ke gedung kampus dari area parkir dengan Kyunghee berdampingan. Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa pasti akan sedih rasanya jika dia menghindari Taehyung. Mungkin, eh, mereka bisa... berteman.

"Jadi, apa yang jurusanmu, _hyung_?" Jungkook berani bertanya. Hanya berjaga-jaga, jika, kau tahu, jika dia ingin menghindari Taehyung, dia setidaknya harus tahu jurusan Taehyung _kan_?

"Jurusanku? Hahaha. Coba tebak." Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya dengan nada humor.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu... Bisnis? Ekonomi?" Jungkook tiba-tiba menjadi gembira tanpa alasan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" Taehyung menyeringai.

"Oh, kau hanya terlihat sepertinya akan menjadi pebisnis yang hebat." Jungkook tertawa. Dia tidak berbohong. Taehyung tampak seperti pria yang sangat kaya dan dia benar-benar bisa membayangkan bagaimana Taehyung berjalan dengan tuksedo di sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar nantinya.

Dia kemudian, melihat Taehyung telah berhenti berjalan dan berdiri diam beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Jungkook berjalan mundur dan bertanya, " _Hyung_? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau lupa sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Itu dia, asrama universitas. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sialan. Seokjin _hyung_ bodoh sekali mengadakan pesta ulang tahun pada hari Rabu. Aku punya kelas untuk dihadiri. Sampai berjumpa lagi, _bunny_." Kata Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook. Jungkook menatap bagaimana Taehyung berjalan dengan cepat. Dia perlahan menyentuh kepalanya dan tersenyum. Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak akan pernah menghindari Taehyung. Dia tidak bisa.

.

.

.

a/n: Haloooo. FF ini sebernernya dibikin dengan satu misi mulia: memperbanyak vkook shipper di Indonesia. Haaha. Tapi, emang ternyata dikit yak? Ini lanjutannya yak. Updatenya cepet karena emang pas post yg part satu, part duanya udah jadi. Lanjutannya nanti lagi yak. Semoga suka. Makasih sudah baca. Sorry for typo.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang review di bagian satu: definn, Kira , Jung HaRa, divi180397, cluekey6800, KiranARMY, maknaehehso, dan Jaery Kim. Muach.

.

P.S. Ini pernah dipost di AFF pake bahasa Inggris dengan judul yang sama. Tapi, di AFF juga belom tamat kok. Bacanya di sini aja yak. Wkwkwkwk.


	3. Chapter 3

Bagian Tiga

Jangan Lari di Tangga

.

Senin adalah hari paling menyebalkan bagi Jungkook. Senin selalu menjadi hari yang paling sulit dalam satu minggu. Dari awal sampai akhir hari Senin adalah hari yang menyakitkan, sulit dan tampaknya berlangsung selamanya. Tapi dari semua alasan mengapa Jungkook membenci hari Senin, mungkin Jungkook paling benci bangun pada hari Senin. Itu adalah tugas yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Oh. Jungkook juga benci bahwa pada hari Senin dia punya kelas pagi, jadi dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan beberapa gelas susu pisang karena ketika siang, mereka akan mengganti susu pisang dengan beberapa potongan-potongan kecil roti. Yugyeom lebih suka roti. Jadi, mereka akan selalu pergi secara terpisah.

Senin ini adalah hari Senin lain yang menjengkelkan. Jungkook akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan segelas susu pisang yang super lezat dan kembali ke asrama dengan lelah dan tugas yang menumpuk.

Sekarang dia perlahan-lahan mengemas tasnya dan menghela napas. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana Yugyeom terus tersenyum lebar padanya. Dia hampir ingin bolos kelas hari ini dan tidur sepanjang hari. _Sial, Kim Yugyeom._

"Hentikan." Jungkook mengerang.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, _dongsaeng-ah_ ," katanya bercanda. Oh Jungkook berharap dia bisa memukul Yugyeom. Dia benar-benar ingin memukul Yugyeom.

"Hentikan!" Jungkook berteriak dan Yugyeom berguling di tempat tidurnya sambil dia tertawa lepas. Ini telah berlangsung sejak Rabu lalu ketika Jungkook kembali ke asrama setelah pesta ulang tahun liar Seokjin _sunbae_.

Setelah Taehyung meninggalkannya hari itu, Jungkook langsung pergi ke asramanya. Pertamanya Jungkook menatap Yugyeom yang sibuk dengan komiknya. Mereka tidak punya kelas di hari Rabu, itu sebabnya Yugyeom memutuskan untuk malas-malasan sepanjang hari. Itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa Jungkook memutuskan untuk menghadiri pesta itu. Alasan yang bodoh. Dia seharusnya tinggal diam di kamarnya dan bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari atau ya, apa pun selain menghadiri pesta itu.

Semuanya dimulai dengan Yugyeom yang bertanya, "Dari mana saja kau sepanjang malam?"

Jungkook membeku. Dia duduk di tempat tidurnya. Matanya mengelilingi ruangan itu mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Dia sekali lagi bertanya-tanya kenapa dia percaya Park Jimin. Dia seharusnya mengatakan tidak. Dia seharusnya tinggal diam di asrama dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Oh bagus sekali. Sekarang dia hanya punya satu malam untuk mengerjakan semua tugas yang Mr. Kwon beri kepada mereka pekan lalu. Dia awalnya berencana untuk melakukannya Rabu ini karena dia tidak punya kelas tapi, Park Jimin menghancurkannya. Tuhan, tolong biarkan dia membunuh Jimin.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yugyeom lagi dan Jungkook mengerang frustrasi.  
"Yugyeom, tolong bunuh aku. Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi." Jungkook menjerit.

Yugyeom menatap Jungkook seperti dia gila. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan beberapa ejekan tapi, dia mulai panik ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba menangis. Jungkook menangis begitu keras sampai Yugyeom tanpa sadar melempar komiknya ke samping dan berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Sesuatu yang benar-benar serius?" Yugyeom duduk di samping Jungkook dan menepuk punggungnya tapi Jungkook tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menangis keras dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Aku... kenapa aku melakukan itu... Yugyeom..." Jungkook terisak dan Yugyeom diam tidak bisa berkata-kata.

" _Shit_. Jangan bilang kau membunuh seseorang!" Yugyeom berteriak. Jika Jungkook sedang tidak menangis dia pasti akan tertawa karena, ah, yang benar saja, Yugyeom? Jungkook tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Tidak... tidak..." Jungkook menggeleng dan Yugyeom mendesah lega.

"Jangan menangis. Kau terlihat aneh dan jelek. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Yugyeom terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook. "Jika ini adalah sesuatu yang serius maka, kau kacau. Ini baru tahun pertama kita, tidak, bahkan ini hanya semester pertama kita, Jungkook." Teriak Yugyeom.

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak untuk mengingatkanku. Sekarang silahkan ambil pisau dan tusuk aku." Jungkook berteriak dalam isakannya.

"Oh tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, maksudku, uh _shit_. Ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi." Yugyeom berkata frustrasi.

"Tidak, kau akan menertawakanku!" Jungkook berhenti terisak dan menyeka air matanya. Kim Yugyeom tidak akan mengerti ini. Dia tidak akan mengerti perasaan Jungkook sekarang.

"Spill it." Yugyeom menantang.

"Itu... aku begitu bo-bodoh. Jangan menertawakanku." Jungkook tergagap dan Yugyeom menatapnya penasaran.

Pada dasarnya Jungkook menceritakan Yugyeom segalanya; bagaimana dia diminta untuk menghadiri pesta oleh Jimin, bagaimana dia mabuk dan dibawa oleh orang asing yang kebetulan senior seksi di Kyunghee, bagaimana dia bertindak seperti dia tahu Taehyung selama bertahun-tahun, bagaimana dia tidak lari dan menyesali itu, bagaimana dia membenci dirinya sendiri, bagaimana dia ingin bunuh diri karena malu dan ya, pada dasarnya segala sesuatunya. Yugyeom adalah pendengar yang baik. Dia mendengarkan Jungkook dan menepuk punggung Jungkook ketika Jungkook mulai terisak dan berhenti di tengah-tengah cerita. Dia bahkan memeluk Jungkook ketika Jungkook selesai bercerita. Semuanya berlangsung baik sampai Yugyeom menyeringai dan tertawa keras. Jungkook bingung. Apa yang lucu?

"Hahahaha. Oke. Oh, Jungkook. Kau sangat imut. Seorang anak yang sangat lucu. Oh, aku pikir kau membunuh seseorang tetapi ternyata kau hanya tidur dengan seorang senior. Itu baik-baik saja, Kookie bayiku." Yugyeom terengah-engah. Dia tertawa terlalu keras dan dia juga mencoba yang terbaik untuk berbicara dengan lancar dan Jungkook tidak pernah berharap seseorang mati karena kurang udara seperti sekarang. Apa dia bilang?! Dia hanya tertawa atas penderitaan Jungkook ini? Apa-apaan! Jungkook menatap Yugyeom tajam. Air matanya telah berhenti karena dia tiba-tiba marah.

"Aku benci kau!" Jungkook memutuskan untuk mulai memukul Yugyeom dengan bantal karena Yugyeom tidak berhenti tertawa bahkan setelah Jungkook berteriak kepadanya.

"Oh maaf. Hah...ha..." Yugyeom masih tertawa liar saat dia mencoba untuk menghindari pukulan Jungkook.

"Aku akan membunuhmu! Kau! Dan...dan Park Jimin!" Jungkook berteriak lagi.

"Tidak, maksudku, tidak-tolong beri aku satu menit." Yugyeom menahan tertawa dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

" _Eomma_ , aku benci Seoul. Aku ingin kembali ke rumah." Jungkook berteriak lagi.

"Tidak. Dengarkan aku, Kookie." Kata Yugyeom kali ini dengan nada serius ketika dia berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa sekarang ?!" Jungkook berteriak lagi. Dia mungkin akan mengalami sakit tenggorokan karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Jungkookie. Tidur dengan orang asing itu baik-baik saja di sini. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan padaku, atau... kepada siapa pun, dan kepada dirimu sendiri... Maksudku—semuanya baik-baik saja." Yugyeom mengangkat alisnya. Jungkook akan memukulnya dengan bantal Pororonya jika nada Yugyeom itu tidak serius. Jungkook melihat kekhawatiran di mata Yugyeom dan dia mendesah. Senang mengetahui Yugyeom peduli. Tapi dia masih kesal.

"Benar?" Jungkook bertanya dengan gugup.

"Ya. Dia mungkin sudah melupakanmu, dan oh-aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi jahat." Yugyeom mengangkat bahu.

"Oh." Jungkook berbohong jika hatinya tidak terasa sakit. Sakit sekali. Pikiran akan Taehyung melupakannya menyakitinya. Pikiran akan betertemu dengan Taehyung di suatu tempat di kampus dan Taehyung tidak mengenalinya menyakitinya. Oh.

"Ya. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Yugyeom kembali menepuk punggung Jungkook dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Tapi... kau... apa kau-" Jungkook melihat Yugyeom hati-hati. Dia melihat Yugyeom berkedip beberapa kali dan tersenyum, "Ya, beberapa kali. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Yugyeom tersenyum lebar dan Jungkook hanya bisa melongo. Dia tidak pernah berpikir Yugyeom begitu.

"Dengan siapa?" Jungkook bertanya lagi. Dia melompat ke tempat tidur Yugyeom dan menatap Yugyeom penuh tanya.

"Aku sudah lupa." Yugyeom mengangkat bahunya. Jungkook sekali lagi melongo. Dia perlahan berbaring di sebelah Yugyeom dan berpikir.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Aku harus apa kalau bertemu dia lagi?" Jungkook mendongak mencari mata Yugyeom.

"Bersikap biasa saja." Yugyeom menjawab dengan malas.

Kemudian mereka berdua diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya Jungkook memeluk Yugyeom erat. "Aku mau tidur siang sebentar." Jungkook bergumam.

"Kau harus bayar aku untuk ini." Yugyeom menghela napas kasar.

"Hm." Jungkook hanya bergumam pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yugyeom.

"Aku ke sini untuk kuliah bukan untuk merawat bayi." Yugyeom mendengus.

"Berisik. Nanti aku traktir." Jungkook berkata lagi sambil memejamkan matanya.

Lalu, bisa ditebak. Setelah itu hampir setiap menit, Yugyeom akan mengoodanya akan kejadian itu. Oh Tuhan. Tolong sadarkan Kim Yugyeom.

.  
Senin ini berjalan lancar. Jungkook pergi ke kelas dan kembali ke asrama dengan aman. Dia tidak berhasil mendapat segelas susu pisang tapi, dia berhasil makan stik sapi yang enak hari ini, sampai rasanya dia senang sekali. Tapi, Park Jimin. Dia sekali lagi tidak berhenti mengikuti Jungkook ke mana saja, bahkan ke toilet. Semuanya berlangsung biasa saja untuk dua hari pertama tapi sekarang, semuanya menjadi sangat mengganggu. Anehnya, Jungkook juga berhasil mengabaikan Jimin selama lima hari penuh. Ini mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia terlalu marah. Mungkin.

Jimin hampir melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Dia menangis sangat keras di depannya dan Jungkook benar-benar mengabaikannya. Dia membeli Jungkook empat kotak susu pisang yang begitu sulit untuk Jungkook untuk abaikan tapi akhirnya Jungkook berhasil.

Dari apa yang Jungkook dengar, alasan Jimin untuk meninggalkannya adalah karena dia tiba-tiba diseret oleh Yoongi. Jungkook hanya memutar matanya pada Jimin karena apa katanya? Itu saja? Jungkook bahkan akan menghargai kebohongan seperti, "Ada alien yang membawaku ke planet lain dan mengirim aku kembali setelah pesta berakhir." Atau apa pun. Jungkook tidak benar-benar peduli. Rasanya hanya begitu menjengkelkan saat Jungkook berusaha menjadi teman baik untuk membantu Jimin dari merasa kesepian di pesta tapi ternyata Jimin tidak kesepian, sama sekali dan meninggalkan dia di sana dan sekarang, dia dalam kesulitan karena Jungkook selalu pergi mana-mana di kampus dengan mata elang dan itu karena dia terlalu malu bahwa dia akan, mungkin, bertemu dengan Taehyung di suatu tempat di kampus. Dia merasa seperti dia dihantui. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak dan sangat menjengkelkan. Itu sebabnya Jungkook merasa Jimin harus membayar semuanya dan hal terburuk yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Jimin selain dari memotong jari-jari Jimin, karena Jungkook benar-benar ingin memotong jari-jari Jimin, adalah mengabaikannya karena Jimin paling benci diabaikan. Meskipun itu tidak mudah. Jungkook benci bagaimana Jimin menangis di depannya. Yoongi bahkan sempat ikut campur dan berbicara dengan Jungkook tetang beberapa alasan mengapa dia membawa Jimin pergi dari pesta dan Jungkook sudah lupa alasannya. Yoongi bilang rasanya menyakitkan melihat Jimin sedih sepanjang hari dan Jungkook hanya bilang bahwa dia sedang bermain-main dengan Jimin. Yoongi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Dia hanya bilang dia akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Jungkook dan Jimin untuk menyelesaikan masalah konyol ini. Jadi, ya. Jungkook akan mengabaikan Jimin untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

.

 _Surprise_. Jungkook melihat Taehyung di kantin hari ini di malam dhari sebelum makan malam. Waktu itu Jungkook kelaparan. Dia melewatkan makan siang karena dia harus mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku. Di sana dia melihat Taehyung tertawa dengan beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan dan kau tahu, Taehyung adalah anak yang populer. Jungkook melihat beberapa orang menyapa Taehyung saat mereka lewat. Jadi, Taehyung pasti kenal banyak orang. Taehyung adalah seorang yang benar-benar tampan. Dia juga berpakaian dengan baik. Dia pasti kaya. Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa tapi dia tiba-tiba membandingkan dirinya Taehyung. Dia tiba-tiba merasa rendah. Teman-temannya hanya Yugyeom dan Jimin dan Yoongi, jika dia bisa menghitung Yoongi juga. Yugyeom adalah teman sekamarnya dan Jimin adalah teman masa kecilnya. Wow. Jungkook tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia tidak punya teman. Kemudian, dia tidak jelek, _well_ , setidaknya Jungkook berpikir begitu dan... dia mengenakan pakaian yang, uh, menurutnya nyaman. Jadi, Taehyung jelas bukan kelasnya. Taehyung berada di atas langit dan dia jauh di bumi.

Jungkook duduk di sebuah meja kosong. Dia memilih jarak yang cukup jauh untuk bersembunyi dari Taehyung tapi cukup dekat untuk mengawasinya. Dia menunduk saat makan malam dengan sedih. Dia cemberut. Sialan. Dia harusnya minta Yugyeom untuk bergabung dengannya. Sekarang dia merasa sangat kesepian. Dia melihat Taehyung dan teman-temannya tertawa keras. Mereka semua tampak begitu bahagia. Tapi sekali lagi, Jungkook hanya seorang mahasiswa baru. Dia pasti akan bertemu orang baru dan miliki banyak teman-teman nanti.

Jungkook tersenyum setelah dia secara perlahan mengelus dadanya dan tertawa. Kemudian Jungkook diam untuk menikmati makanannya. Dia begitu fokus pada makan malamnya sampai ketika dia selesai makan dan mendongak ke arah Taehyung lagi, dia tersedak makanannya karena, _oh my god_! Taehyung sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam sampai ke jiwanya. Taehyung sedang melihat ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik sebelum Jungkook memutuskan kontak dan buru-buru minum air putihnya. Dia menepuk dadanya pelan dan memberanikan dirinya untuk melirik Taehyung lagi. Kau tahu, mungkin saja dia sedang berhalusinasi. Tapi tidak. Sialan. Taehyung masih menatapnya. Jungkook menelan ludah ketika melihat Taehyung mengedipkan matanya. Kemudian dengan kedipidan mata itu Jungkook kembali menunduk.

Dia tidak sadar dia terus menatap Taehyung sedari tadi. Oh! Sudah berapa lama dia menatap Taehyung? Memalukan. Jungkook buru-buru mengemas tasnya dan meninggalkan kantin. Tempat itu tiba-tiba terasa panas karena kedipan mata Taehyung. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

.

Jungkook membanting pintu asramanya keras. Dia menelan ludah keras dan bersandar di pintu dengan keringat di dahinya. Apa -apaan? Apa itu tadi? Apakah Taehyung benar-benar mengedipkan mata kepadanya atau dia hanya berhalusinasi? Jungkook menggeleng cepat untuk membersihkan pikirannya. Dia pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Yugyeom bilang Taehyung bahkan tidak akan ingat padanya, jadi Taehyung tidak akan repot-repot untuk mengedipkan mata padanya, _kan_?

" _Shit_. Aku pikir Park Jimin lagi." Jungkook mendongak dan menemukan Yugyeom sedang meyumpah. Yugyeom mungkin sedang membaca atau tidur karena dia berpakaian terlalu santai: dia hanya mengenakan sepasang _sweatpants_.

"Apa? Jimin _hyung_ baru dari sini?" Tanya Jungkook ketika pikirannya kembali ke berfungsi lagi.

"Iya. Sudah empat kali. Dia mencarimu. Dia memberimu beberapa kotak susu pisang lagi." Yugyeom menunjuk dua kotak susu pisang di sudut ruangan.

"Uh. Oke." Jungkook mengangguk.

"Mengapa kau terburu-buru? Dia mengejarmu?" Yugyeom mendengus kesal. Tentu saja, setiap manusia pasti akan kesal. Jimin mengikutinya setiap hari sampai Jungkook bisa melaporkan dia sebagai penguntit ke polisi.

"Hahaha. Tidak, aku ha-hanya-kau tahu, hanya berolahraga." Jungkook tertawa datar.

"Mencurigakan sekali. _Tell me_." Yugyeom mendengus lagi. Yugyeom pergi ke dapur kecil mereka dan Jungkook mengikutinya. Kadang-kadang Yugyeom bisa begitu dewasa sampai Jungkook takut.

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa." Kata Jungkook canggung.

Mereka duduk untuk kursi tinggi berwarna biru yang Jungkook cat minggu lalu dan Yugyeom mendengus lagi. Yugyeom menuangkan secangkir cokelat panas dan meletakkan cangkir itu di depan Jungkook.

"Coba lagi, Kookie _. It's not w_ _or_ _king_. Kau pembohong yang mengerikan." Yugyeom berkata sambil membalik buku-bukunya. Yugyeom sedang membaca dan membuat catatan. Mungkin untuk kelas matematika.

Jungkook cemberut. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong.

"Terima kasih." Kata Jungkook sambil meneguk cokelat panasnya, benar-benar menghindari topik pembicaraan mereka.

Yugyeom tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa menit dan Jungkook tetap diam sampai dia menghabiskan cokelat panasnya. Dia tidak yakin apakah dia harus memberitahu Yugyeom atau tidak. Mungkin Yugyeom akan tertawa. Tidak, sebenarnya Yugyeom seratus persen akan tertawa.

"Ibumu mengirimkan lebih banyak cokelat panas?" Tanya Jungkook untuk memulai topik baru.

" _No one_ _c_ _an stop her_. Kita akan minum cokelat panas setiap malam." Yugyeom berkata sambil masih menulis sesuatu di catatannya.

"Hm." Jungkook mengangguk sambil melihat langit-langit dapur. Dia akan mengganti catnya menjadi warna biru segera. Kuning tidak cocok ruangan ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau hindari? Apakah kau akan memberitahuku atau tidak?" Jungkook bersumpah dia lihat Yugyeom menyeringai. Benar-benar menakutkan.

"Eh, tidak. Kau tahu, aku pikir aku harus mandi." Jungkook sudah menetapkan pikirannya. Dia tidak akan memberitahu Yugyeom. Yugyeom tinggal di Seoul lebih lama dari dia jadi Yugyeom tidak akan mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Tentu." Jungkook mendengar Yugyeom tertawa ketika dia meninggalkan ruangan. Lihat? Bahkan saat Jungkook belum bilang apa-apa kepadanya, dia sudah tertawa.

 _Dasar, Kim Yugyeom._

.

Selasa. Jungkook menyelesaikan kelasnya lebih awal hari ini. Mr Kwon sakit sehingga kelasnya ditiadakan. Tapi, bukannya merasa senang Jungkook malah merasa kesal. Mr Kwon bilang akan ada kuis hari ini. Jungkook belajar keras untuk itu dan tiba-tiba dibatalkan. Tapi sekali lagi, Mr. Kwon sakit jadi, ya, Jungkook tidak bisa marah pada orang sakit.

Jungkook berencana untuk tidur sepanjang hari tapi tiba-tiba dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke gedung departemen bisnis. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia cari tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Taehyung tidak benar-benar mengatakan apa-apa tentang jurusannya jadi, apa yang dia cari? Tapi, dia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana Taehyung menatapnya ketika dia bilang Taehyung akan cocok dengan jurusan bisnis jadi... mungkin saja _kan_? Eh. Apakah dia sedang mencari Taehyung? Hahaha. Tidak, tentu saja tidak.

Jungkook bertemu dengan berbagai jenis orang di sana. Sebagian besar siswa kaya. Jungkook bisa tahu dari cara mereka berpakaian. Mereka semua berpakaian mewah. Jungkook mungkin hanya tahu sedikit tentang merek _high end_ _fashion_ tapi dia tahu beberapa dari mereka dan dia melihat merek –merek terkenal di mana-mana di gedung ini. Wow. Jungkook tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya apakah semua siswa ini memiliki perusahaan keluarga mereka sendiri untuk dijalankan setelah lulus nanti. Karena, kau tahu, membangun sebuah perusahaan baru akan sulit dan mahasiswa di sini mampu membeli baju-baju _high end fashion_ sehingga, mereka mungkin akan menjalankan bisnis keluarga ketika mereka lulus. Iya _kan_?

Jungkook juga memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang diparkir di sini lebih mahal daripada yang terparkir di fakultas seni atau di fakultas lain di universitas ini. Semuanya terlihat mewah dan Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum. Dia menatap lekat-lekat mobil-mobil yang terparkir dan menemukan beberapa merek terkenal seperti Audi, Mercedes-Benz dan BMW. Oh dan dia melihat Ferrari. Dua Ferrari. Berapa harga Ferrari... oh sepuluh miliyar? Mungkin?

Jungkook tampak seperti orang hilang. Dia memeriksa setiap kelas seolah-olah dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Bahkan, dia tidak yakin apa yang dia lakukan di sini. Apakah dia sedang bermain-main? Apakah dia sedang mencari sesuatu? Apakah dia sedang bosan?

 _Surprise_. Jungkook bergedik takut ketika melihat Taehyung sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tampak begitu tampan. Rambutnya ditata rapi. Dia menyeringai kepada Jungkook. Oh, apakah itu tas MCM? Jungkook benar-benar ingin tas itu. Taehyung hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan kemeja putih dengan jaket hitam tapi dia tampak begitu memesona. Jungkook melihat Taehyung menyapa balk beberapa siswa yang menyapanya sambil berjalan. Dia melihat Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada mereka. Jungkook bertanya-tanya apakah Taehyung akan mengenalinya atau tidak.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasukinya tapi dia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia ingat bahwa dia sudah berjanji dia tidak akan menghindari Taehyung, bahwa dia akan menyapanya. _What the hell_. Itu semua tidak semudah pikirannya. Lagi pula, dia ingat bahwa Yugyeom pernah bilang kalau Taehyung mungkin akan atau mungkin telah melupakannya. Pasti akan sangat memalukan jika dia menyapa Taehyung dan Taehyung tidak mengenalinya. Jadi dia lari.

Dia berhenti setelah dia keluar gedung departemen bisnis. Dia terengah-engah ketika dia berhenti. Dia perlahan-lahan duduk di sebuah bangku dan menyeka keringatnya. Kenapa juga dia pergi ke gedung departemen bisnis?! Taehyung, senior yang sangat memesona ini telah mengacaukan pikirannya.

.

Rabu. Jungkook pergi ke perpustakaan. Dia meminjam beberapa buku dan mengembalikan beberapa buku yang dia pinjam sebelumnya.

Jungkook memasuki perpustakaan melalui sebuah pintu biru yang besar. Perpustakaan itu sangat berwarna-warni. Biasanya perpustakaan akan menggunakan warna yang tenang dan monoton, tetapi perpustakaan ini bahkan menggunakan warna merah muda yang cerah untuk menghiasi rak buku. Itu sebabnya Jungkook benar-benar menyukainya. Jungkook melangkah masuk dan melihat sekeliling; dia bisa melihat banyak kelompok mahasiswa yang beragam duduk dengan teman-teman belajar mereka. Ada jendela besar di belakang perpustakaan yang memberikan tampilan yang megah dan luar biasa dan juga membiarkan sinar matahari masuk ke perpustakaan. Ada pohon-pohon buatan dan tanaman diletakkan di hampir setiap sudut perpustakaan, memberikan tampilan yang unik dan indah. Karpetnya dibuat tebal dan nyaman sehingga suara orang berjalan dengan tidak akan mengganggu siswa yang sedang fokus membaca atau belajar di perpustakaan. Buku-buku di sini terorganisir dalam urutan abjad sehingga akan lebih mudah bagi siswa untuk menemukan buku tertentu dan tidak akan membuang waktu mereka untuk mencari buku yang mereka mau. Ada berbagai jenis perabotan dari kayu yang berbeda di perpustakaan ini. Setiap bagian dibuat untuk tujuan yang berbeda: meja tinggi dengan kursi tinggi untuk kenyamanan orang-orang yang tinggi dan orang yang membawa perangkat komputer mereka sendiri, kursi lebar dekat jendela besar untuk mereka suka membaca dengan cahaya alami yang datang dari jendela, dan beberapa kursi berukuran normal dengan meja-meja bagi siswa yang ingin belajar atau membuat catatan.

Jungkook hampir bisa merasakan karpet tebal di bawah sepatunya. Rasanya sangat nyaman berjaland di atasnya. Andai saja karpet ini bisa dipasang di kamarnya juga.

Jungkook menutup matanya untuk memusatkan pendengarannya akan suara tenang akan kertas yang dibalik, suara mesin fotokopi terus menyala sepanjang hari, kipas dari pendingin ruangan yang bergerak naik turun, suara daun bergesekan dari pohon-pohon buatan setiap kali udara dari pendingin ruangan menerpa, para siswa berdengung di sekitar, bisikan di kalangan mahasiswa, kursi yang berdecit terhadap lantai setiap kali seorang mahasiswa bergerak, bahkan dengkuran siswa yang tidur, dan tawa yang berbeda dari bebrapa orang. Terasa begitu tenang di sini. Jungkook berpikir mungkin dia bisa membaca beberapa buku atau tidur di sini. Jungkook dengar mereka juga punya berbagai jenis novel dan komik di sini, dia mungkin akan membacanya.

"Ini dia. Kau dapat membawanya sekarang." Seorang pustakawan tersenyum pda Jungkook saat dia memberi Jungkook buku-buku yang ingin Jungkook pinjam.

"Terima kasih." Jungkook membungkuk.

Jungkook menempatkan buku-buku itu di dalam tasnya. Dia kembali melirik beberapa kelompok siswa di sekelilingnya dan tersenyum. Ah, rasanya sangat nyaman di sini.

Perpustakaan ini dibagi menjadi dua lantai: buku akademis di lantai pertama dan novel dan komik di lantai dua. Walau pun lantai duanya tidak begitu besar. Sebagian besar siswa pergi ke sana untuk tidur atau untuk mencari ketenangan yang lebih. Jungkook memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua. Dia tersenyum saat melihat beberapa komik yang baru diterbitkan di rak-rak buku. Jungkook mengambil beberapa komik dan membawanya ke sebuah meja kosong di dekat jendela. Segera, dia membacanya selama berjam-jam.

Satu jam kemudian seseorang duduk di depannya. Awalnya Jungkook tidak peduli tapi ketika dia mendongak dan menemukan Taehyung sedang menatap sebuah buku ekonomi, dia melompat di kursinya. _Surprise_. Jungkook menahan napas dan diam-diam mengemas buku-bukunya. Dia berencana untuk menyelinap pergi diam-diam. Tapi, dia berhenti ketika Taehyung berkata, "Kau sudah selesai?"

Jungkook merasa seperti napasnya tercekat. Dia menahan napasnya. Dia merasa seperti dunia tiba-tiba berputar. Dia diam sejenak sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi. _Astaga! Taehyung ingat dia_!

Jungkook mengembalikan komik yang dia bawa ke raknya dalam kecepatan menakjubkan. Dia kemudian berlari ke tangga. Dia mendengar Taehyung memanggil namanya dan dia tiba-tiba merasa senang. Sangat bahagia. Bagus sekali tetapi, tolong tidak hari ini, tidak sekarang. Dia tidak siap untuk ini.

Dia mendengar Taehyung berteriak keras, "Awas!" sebelum dia jatuh. Catatan untuk diri sendiri: jangan berlari di tangga atau jika kau benar-benar harus berlari, tidak melamun saat kau berlari. Jungkook mengaduh. Dia pasti terluka, karena kakinya terasa begitu perih.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak lari _kan_?" Jungkook mendongak dan menemukan Taehyung berlutut di depannya. Sekali lagi Jungkook menahan napas.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, _bunny_?" Taehyung tertawa. Dia memeriksa kaki Jungkook. Jungkook melongo. Dia sedang sibuk berpikir apakah ini mimpi atau tidak.

"Aduh!" Jungkook mengaduh lagi ketika Taehyung menekan kakinya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk sementara waktu. Kau harus merawat lukanya." Taehyung menggeleng. Jungkook hendak berdiri dan undur diri dan mungkin meminta maaf karena menyebabkan masalah tapi tiba-tiba Taehyung menggendongnya. Jungkook panik. _This is not happening._ Tidak.

"Tunggu." Kata Taehyung sambil mengambil mengambil tas Jungkook. Jungkook sempat akan protes tapi dia menikmati ini semua jadi, dia hanya terdiam. Jungkook juga tersipu. Dia ingat dibawa oleh Taehyung seperti ini seminggu yang lalu. _The koala style_. Astaga. Tidak, dia tidak menikmati ini. Ini memalukan. Jungkook tanpa sadar membenamkan wajahnya di leher Taehyung dan Taehyung tertawa. Tawa yang sama yang Jungkook dengar seminggu yang lalu. Oh, Jungkook merindukannya.

"Kita akan ke ruang medis, oke?" Kata Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Jungkook telah memutuskan untuk diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya karena dia mendengar beberapa siswa yang bergosip tetang mereka. Dia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Oh Tuhan. Apa lagi ini?

.

.

.

a/n: Huwa. Laptop saya rusak T.T

entah kena virus atau apa, sekarang gak bisa nyala. Sedih banget sumpah. Banyak draft yang masih di simpen di my document belom dipindahain ke data d T.T

Maaf bgt ya. Bakal slow update sampai saya selesai sidang. Kemaren saya abis seminar proposal, banyak revisian huhuhu. Ini aja diketik di komputer rumah. laptop bener mungkin saya bakal fokus skripsi. Huhuhuhu .

Makasih ya yang udah pada review. Wow. FF ini dapet lebih dari 1.400 views. Berarti banyak yang buka dan mungkin baca kkkk~ Lebih banyak dari Breakable, ff yoonmin saya yang datanya ketinggalan di laptop. Banyak yg nanyain itu juga T.T

Mohon sabar ya. FF ini bisa diupdate karena ada versi inggrisnya di aff, jadi saya tinggal terjemahin dan tambahin dikit-dikit. Belom diedit ya, jadi maafkan typonya ya. T.T

Sekali lagi makasih! ^0^


	4. Chapter 4

Bagian Empat

Taehyung hyung

.

Taehyung perlahan membuka pintu ruang medis. Dia menggendong Jungkook dengan gaya koala yang sama seperti seminggu yang lalu. Dia terkekeh saat Jungkoook tersentak saat dia meletakkan Jungkook di tempat tidur. Ruang medis itu kosong. Taehyung telah mencoba memanggil perawat universitas tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Canggung.

"Yah, tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Aku kira, aku akan yang akan merawat kakimu." Taehyung tersenyum Jungkook sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Mengapa dia harus selalu bertemu Taehyung dalam situasi yang memalukan? Tapi sekali lagi, dia seharusnya bisa menyapa dan berbincang dengan Taehyung secara normal jika dia tidak lari, kali ini Jungkook harus mengaku, ini adalah kesalahannya. Astaga. Mengapa dia lari?!

"Aku tahu sesuatu tentang masalah mengobati luka. Percayalah." Taehyung berkata sambil mengumpulkan beberapa botol obat yang dia temukan. Jungkook bahkan tidak peduli tentang lukanya, meskipun itu menyakiti, dia hanya peduli tentang Taehyung, yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam, menyeringai seksi padanya. Jungkook merasa seperti dia akan meneteskan air liur sebentar lagi. Uh.

"Tidak buruk." Taehyung tersenyum pada Jungkook setelah memeriksa lukanya. Dia perlahan-lahan menggulung celana Jungkook sampai dengan lututnya dan mulai mengobati lukanya. Sedikit berdarah dan memae di beberapa daerah tertentu tetapi, itu tidak buruk. Jungkook mengagumi wajah Taehyung diam-diam saat pria itu merawat lukanya. Dia _super_ tampan. Jungkook suka sekali memerhatikan Taehyung. Dia melihat Taehyung memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Dulu warnanya _ash brown_ terakhir kali dia melihat Taehyung dan sekarang, berwarna coklat gelap. Sangat gelap, hampir hitam. Jungkook sangat menyukainya.

Taehyung terlihat sangat serius dan Jungkook juga serius menatap Taehyung yang, menurut Jungkook, terlihat berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih seksi dengan kema hitam dan ekspresi wajah yang serius.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook melamun, kenapa tiba-tiba Taehyung muncul di perpustakaan? Pertama kali dia melihat Taehyung setelah itu pesta ulang tahun itu adalah di kantin jadi, itu bisa dibilang sebuah kebetulan. Yang kedua adalah Jungkook dengan bodohnya mengunjungi bangunan jurusan bisnis sehingga, itu adalah kesalahan Jungkook. Tapi hari ini, mengapa Taehyung akan pergi ke perpustakaan hari ini? Jungkook terus berpikir tentang hal itu tapi, dia tidak menemukan alasan lain tapi 'kebetulan'.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau di mana-mana?" Jungkook gumam lirih ketika Taehyung berhenti mengobati luka. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk didengar oleh Taehyung tetapi, Taehyung mendengarnya.

"Kasar sekali. Aku baru saja membawamu ke sini dan mengobati lukamu." Taehyung terkekeh. Taehyung suka sekali terkekeh. Walaupun, bukan berarti Jungkook membencinya. Jungkook malah sangat menyukainya.

"Eh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud, kau-lupakan saja." Jungkook berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selesai, _bunny_. Sekarang ku perlu jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di bangunan jurusan bisnis hari itu?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya. Jungkook hampir tersedak napasnya sendiri karena dia tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan yang pantas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Aku, eh, mengunjungi teman." Jungkook hampir merasa sangat bangga pada dirinya yang bisa berbohong dengan baik. Dia adalah seorang pembohong yang buruk. Dia melihat Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Dan kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau selalu lari setiap kali aku ingin menyapamu." Taehyung duduk di sampingnya, di tempat tidur. Apakah Taehyung baru saja cemberut? _Fuck_.

"Nah, uh, aku hanya merasa seperti... tidak-aku hanya sibuk. Aku tidak menghindarimu." Jungkook berkata saat dia mulai bermain dengan jari-jarinya, menautkannya dengan canggung.

"Pembohong yang mengerikan. Aku ingin mengikuti permainanmu, tapi kau mengerikan. Kau tahu, itu baik-baik saja. Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, kau bisa menghindariku, iya _kan_?" Taehyung mengangkat bahunya. Jungkook baru saja akan mengatakan banyak hal karena tidak, dia menyukai Taehyung. Dia hanya takut. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Dia sibuk mengatur kata-katanya ketika Jimin datang dengan sebuah suara _bang_ yang keras dan jeritan berlebihan.

"Bayiku, Jungkookie!" Jimin berteriak sambil memeluk Jungkook. Jimin menangis. Astaga! Bisa hari ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi?!

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Aku bersumpah. Aku baik-baik saja.: Jungkook berjuang untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jimin.

"Tidak. Aku sangat minta maaf. Ini adalah kesalahanku. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini. Kau dapat memukul aku jika kau mau. Di sini, pukul aku dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi malam itu?" Jimin menawarkan wajahnya di depan Jungkook dengan mata tertutup. Jungkook bersumpah, semua orang di ruangan ini bingung.

" _Hyung_ , apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Jungkook. Dia melihat Yoongi berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tidur, menguap.

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini!" Jimin berteriak dan Jungkook tidak takut. Apa Jimin sudah gila?

"Apa? Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang aku tidak lakukan?" Jungkook melihat kembali lagi ke Yoongi untuk mencari bantuan tetapi, Yoongi hanya menggeleng.

"Aku sudah berusaha." Jungkook membaca gerak bibir Yoongi.

"Apa? Kau tidak mencoba untuk bunuh diri? Aku dengar kau melompat dari lantai dua perpustakaan?" Jimin berteriak lagi.

"Astaga. Oh Tuhan. Oh tidak." Jungkook mendesah keras. Tentu saja. Sekarang, itu masuk akal. Oh Tuhan, mengapa Jimin sangat polos dan bodoh?!

"Oh, _hyung_. Astaga. Aku hanya terpeleset di tangga." Kali ini Jungkook yang berteriak.

"Oh?" Jimin sekarang terlihat bingung. Dia menoleh ke Yoongi dan Yoongi hanya mengumamkan, "Apa kubilang."

Mereka diam dan melirik satu sama lain selama satu menit sampai seseorang tertawa keras. Seseorang yang berdiri di sana memerhatikan Jimin dan Jungkook, seseorang bernama Taehyung.

"Kalian lucu sekali. Aku bersumpah." Kata Dia. Dia menyeringai senang hati. Oh, apa Jungkook sudah bilang bahwa mata Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum itu sangat lucu?

"Permisi, siapa kau?" Jimin menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Aku hanya membantu Jungkook mengobati lukanya." Taehyung tersenyum simpul.

"Oh, terima kasih." Jimin dnegan cepat berkata dan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Ya," Taehyung mengangkat bahunya

Suasananya menjadi canggung untuk beberapa menit: Jimin sibuk memeriksa tubuh Jungkook, Jungkook sibuk berkata pada Jimin bahwa dia baik-baik saja, Taehyung membuat dirinya sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan Yoongi sibuk menatap Jimin. Dia kesal. Serius. Orang-orang ini. Yoongi tidak akan pernah mengerti hal seperti ini. Kemudian Yoongi mengutarakan satu ide yang bagus: memindahkan Jungkook ke asramanya dan menyelesaikan _bullishit_ ini nanti. Jadi, mereka melakukannya.

.

Rasanya seperti _de javu_. Jungkook sekarang sekali lagi menangis di tempat tidurnya dengan Yugyeom mencoba yang terbaik untuk menenangkanya. Tapi, kali ini, ada Jimin yang sibuk membahas hal-hal tentang 'siapa Kim Taehyung' dengan mereka. Sejauh ini, mereka terkejut.

"Dia adalah putra chaebol!" Jimin berteriak di depan laptop Yugyeom ini. Yoongi sibuk mencoba mengingat yang Taehyung itu.

"Aku sepertinya aku tahu dia, tapi aku tidak ingat." Kata Yoongi.

Jimin memelototinya dengan upaya terbaiknya untuk membuat wajah menakutkan dan tentu saja, gagal. Jimin tampak begitu lucu sampai Jungkook akan tertawa bahagia jika dia tidak baru saja bertemu dengan si senior yang oh-begitu-panas-, Kim Taehyung sebelumnya. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa memikirkan hal-hal tentang dia.

"Yugyeom, sekarang dia akan melihatku sebagai orang aneh!" Jungkook panik lagi. Jungkook tidak bisa berbohong. Dia ingin, setidaknya, menjadi teman Taehyung. Sekarang, sudahlah. Taehyung pasti membencinya.

"Tidak. dia tidak akan. Dia tidak akan." Yugyeom mencoba yang terbaik untuk menenangkan Jungkook tetapi, tentu saja, gagal. Berkat Park Jimin yang sibuk menggali informasi tetang Kim Taehyung.

"Dia bahkan bilang... dia piki—ak-aku benci dia... Yugyeom... dia mungkin membenciku!" Jungkook menangis. Tidak bercanda. Dia menangis.

Setelah mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti rencana Yoongi untuk membawa Jungkook ke asramanya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi karena dia memiliki beberapa urusan. Tapi, semua orang tahu itu hanya alasannya untuk pergi. Terlalu canggung di sana, tentu saja dia ingin pergi secepatnya.

Jungkook dipapah oleh Yugyeom dan Jimin ke asramanya. Tadinya semuanya damai ketika mereka tiba, tetapi segera menjadi kacau dengan tangisan dan teriakan. Itu semua dimulai oleh Yoongi yang bilang dia tampaknya kenal Taehyung, diikuti oleh Jimin yang penasaran tentang siapa Taehyung dan diakhiri oleh Jungkook yang takut dibenci oleh Taehyung. Ini rumit.

"Tapi, kau tidak melakukan apa pun, oke? Berhenti menangis. Aku sudah bilang. Kau terlihat jelek saat menangis." Yugyeom memelototi Jimin dan Yoongi tersenyum.

"Wow. Dia tinggal sendirian di I-Park. Bisakah kau percaya itu?" Jimin berteriak keras. Jungkook melihat bagaimana mata Yugyeom menjadi lebih besar dan bahkan Yoongi yang biasanya tidak tertarik tentang manusia mana pun kecuali keluarganya dan Park Jimin bahkan pindah lebih dekat untuk melihat apa yang ada di laptop Yugyeom yang Jimin gunakan. I-Park pasti sesuatu yang benar-benar hebat. Karena tidak, Jungkook tidak tahu di mana I-Park berada.

"Samsung-dong? Sial." Yugyeom mengutuk danitu dia. Itu pasti salah satu kabupaten yang kaya di Seoul.

"Sam-apa?" Jungkook menyeka air matanya. Dia bingung.

"Ini sebuah distrik yang sangat kaya. Wow. Kau memenangkan _jackpot_." Yoongi bertepuk tangan dan Jungkook menjadi lebih bingung.

"Oh tidak." Jungkook panik lagi.

"Apa?! Jungkook, kau harus menikah dengan pria ini!" Jimin berteriak lagi. Sekarang dia mulai benci saat-sat ketika Jimin berteriak. Tidak ada yang baik datang dari teriakan.

"Ayahnya adalah direktur kepala S-Corp!" Itu menyebabkan mereka semua tidak bias berkata-kata. Sekarang, Jungkook mengerti. S corporation! _Shit_.

"Wow. Kau mungkin ada di dalam _dipshit_ atau memenangkan jackpot. Apakah dia menyukaimu?" Tanya Yugyeom.

"Aku tidak berpikir dia suka aku sama sekali." Kata Jungkook sedih.

" _No shits_. Dia tidak akan mengejarmu seperti itu jika dia tidak suka padamu. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Kau ikat simpul di sekitar orang ini dan ikuti dia sampai kau mati. _I'm telling you_. "Kata Jimin.

"Apa?" Teriak Jungkook.

Yugyeom berbalik kembali ke Yoongi, mencari penjelasan tetapi, Yoongi hanya menggeleng. Yugyeom tidak mengerti. Kemarin, Jungkook bahkan tidak ingin berbicara dengan Jimin dan sekarang mereka bertindak seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Ya. Aku melihat ini sebagai kau memenangkan _jackpot_ begitu, ya." Jimin mengangkat bahunya.

"Permisi, ini semua kesalahanmu! Aku tidak perlu bertemu dia jika kau tidak meninggalkanku di pesta ulang tahun sialan itu!" Jungkook berteriak lagi.

Ups. Salah. Mereka tidak baik sama sekali.

"Oh! Kalau begitu, salah siapa kau tidak harus terpeleset di tangga! Aku hanya mengatakan pikiranku!" Jimin balik berteriak.

"Tapi, ini semua masih salahmu!" Jungkook berteriak lagi karena, beraninya Jimin berteriak kepadanya setelah dia meninggalkan dia di klub itu?

"Tapi kau suka itu!" Jimin berteriak lagi dan dengan itu Jungkook tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik napas dalam. Park Jimin. Benar-benar.

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kita pergi?" Yugyeom berbisik pada Yoongi yang masih mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Ide yang bagus." Kata Yoongi. Mereka perlahan-lahan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan Jimin dan Jungkook berteriak di wajah masing-masing. Bagus sekali.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak insiden di perpustakaan. Sekarang, Jungkook bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa pincang. Sebenarnya, lukanya hampir sembuh. Sudah tidak sakit lagi ketika dia berjalan. Terima kasih Tuhan. Karena sekarang dia tidak perlu pergi ke mana pun dengan Yugyeom atau Jimin sebagai penjaga atau apalah.

Karena itu adalah hari Sabtu, Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidur sepanjang hari. Yah, dia berencana begitu, tetapi semuanya berubah ketika Jimin tiba-tiba datang ke asramanya. Dia bilang Yoongi harus pergi ke perusahaan tempat dia bekerja dan Jimin tidak ingin merasa kesepian di apartemen mereka. Jadi, dia pergi ke asrama Jungkook dan menghancurkan rencana Jungkook tentang Sabtu yang damai. Yugyeom tadi pagi-pagi seklai sudah keluar untuk mengunjungi pamannya jadi, yeap, Jungkook sekarang sendirian dengan Jimin di asramanyz. Sabtu yang hebat.

"Aku bosan!" Jimin cemberut sambil berbaring di samping Jungkook yang sibuk mencoba untuk tidur.

"Hibur dirimu sendiri. Tolonglah aku, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Jungkook kesal. Hanya karena dia bilang dia memaafkan Jimin, tidak berarti dia lupa segalanya. Dia masih marah pada Jimin. Hah!

"Aku lebih tua darimu. _Just a friendly reminder_." Jimin mengejek.

"Uh, _hyung_. Aku ingin tidur." Jungkook merengek. Sulit untuk mengabaikan Jimin. Terutama ketika dia sangat menyayangi Jimin.

"Uh, bayi Kookie-ku yang manis!" Jimin mencubit pipi Jungkook saat dia menekan dahi mereka bersama-sama. Jungkook tiba-tiba menjadi marah.

"Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu bahwa aku bukan bayi lagi?!" Jungkook memelototi Jimin.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku sangat bosan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan?" Jimin mendesah dan berbaring lagi.

"Kau punya banyak teman, kau dapat mengganggu mereka." Jungkook menyarankan sambil menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

"Kau benar! Mari kita kunjungi Seokjin _hyung_!" Jimin tiba-tiba duduk dan berteriak gembira.

"Seok-siapa?" Jungkook membuka matanya instan. Seokjin—yang itu?

"Seokjin _hyung_. Dia mengundang kita ke pesta ulang tahunnya." Jimin berkata sambil meraih ponselnya.

"Maksudmu mengundangmu? Kau memaksaku untuk pergi ke sana." Jungkook ekstra sensitif jika seseorang berbicara tentang pesta ulang tahun itu lagi. Dia benci itu. Dia tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung lagi sejak beberapa waktu lalu dan dia merasa sepertinya dia harus bicara dengannya. Ada kesalahpahaman di antara mereka, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Jungkook.

"Dia benar-benar menyukaiku jadi dia tidak akan bilang tidak." Jimin tersenyum gembira sambil menunjukkan Jungkook sebuah pesan singkat di ponselnya yang mengatakan, "Kemarilah, Chiminnie. Kehadiranmu selalu kuharapkan. "

"Mari kita pergi." Jimin berkata sambil mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Dia melompat beberapa kali ketika dia mencapai sepatunya tapi kemudian, cemberut ketika Jungkook menutup matanya lagi dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Oh ayolah! Dia akan memberi kita makanan gratis!" Jimin menawarkan dan membuat Jungkook langsung bangun. Makanan gratis. Jungkook suka sekali makanan gratis.

.

"Menakjubkan, bukan? Selamat Datang di Samsung-dong! "Jimin teriak dengan bangga ketika mereka turun dari bus. Jungkook sibuk mengagumi segala sesuatu yang dia lihat sejak mereka pertama kali masuk ke dalam bus. Ah, jadi ini Samsung-dong? Tampak sangat mewah. Dia melihat beberapa mobil mewah yang lewat dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka berpakaian dengan baik. Begitu baik.

"Apakah dari sini dekat Cheongdam-dong?" Tanya Jungkook. Dia benar-benar ingin mengunjungi Cheongdam. Itu adalah lingkungan yang sangat mewah di Gangnam dengan toko dan butik. Cheongdam dikenal sebagai daerah perbelanjaan kelas atas, dengan jalan utamanya yang dijuluki 'Cheongdam Fashion Street.' Jungkook ingin sekali mengunjunginya untuk melihat bagaimana orang-orang di Seoul hidup. Ah, pasti luar biasa jika dia bisa pergi ke sana dan membeli beberapa pakaian.

"Sangat dekat. Hanya sepuluh menit dari sini." Jimin tersenyum saat mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan besar.

"Hongdae?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengikuti Jimin.

"Oh. Hongdae di Mapo-gu. Kita berada di Gangnam-gu." Jelas Jimin.

"Ah... dan Apgujeong?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"20 menit dari sini." Jimin tersenyum.

"Apgujeong di Gangnam-gu juga? Woah. Gangnam menakjubkan." Jungkook kagum.

"Sangat." Tambah Jimin. Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Di sini. Ini dia makanan gratis." Jimin menjerit.

Mereka memasuki lift dengan Jimin tidak bisa berhenti berbicara tentang bagaimana baiknya Seokjin _hyung_ dan Jungkook mendengarkannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Jungkook merasa seperti memang seharusnya dia memiliki teman-teman baru. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan teman-teman baru. Seokjin _hyung_ suka bergaul dan dia punya begitu banyak teman, itu yang Jimin katakan. Jadi, menjadi teman Seokjin _hyung_ akan baik untuk Jungkook untuk memiliki lebih banyak teman. Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa begitu gembira.

Ketika mereka tiba di satu lantai khusus yang Jungkook lupa, Jimin berlari sambil melompat beberapa kali. Wow. Jimin bertindak seperti dia akan bertemu ibunya atau apa?

"Seokjin _hyung_!" Jimin berteriak dengan nada panjang diseret. Ew.

"Aw, bayiku ada di sini!" Dia melihat seorang pria jangkung mengenakan piyama merah muda membuka tangannya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Itu Seokjin _hyung_? Yah, dia begitu tampan. Wow.

" _Hyung_ , beri aku satu ciuman!" Jimin merengek. Jungkook memelototi mereka ngeri. Apakah Jimin baru saja-? Apa?

" _Aigoo, there, your kiss_." Seokjin mencium pipi Jimin dan mencubitnya. Kemudian, mereka tertawa bahagia bersama meninggalkan Jungkook kebingungan. Apa apaan? Itu sebabnya Jimin melihatnya sebagai bayi. Dia memiliki seorang teman yang juga melihat dia sebagai bayi. Jadi pada dasarnya, Jungkook adalah bayi dari bayi?

" _Hyung_ , ini Jungkook! teman lama aku yang aku ceritakan sebelumnya." Jimin menarik lengan Jungkook dengan bangga.

"Ah, dia lucu sekali!" Seokjin berteriak. Iya. Dia berteriak sambil memeluk Jungkook erat. Wow. Seoul adalah tempat yang sangat aneh.

"Eh, halo... _hyung_?" Kata Jungkook di antara pelukan Seokjin.

"Aw! Kita bertiga harus bersenang-senang hari ini!" Seokjin tersenyum gembira.

.

"Tidak mungkin!" Seokjin berteriak keras. Mereka telah menonton beberapa _film_ , memasak beberapa _pancake_ dan mengobrol bersama-sama selama hampir satu hari. Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana waktu berlalu begitu cepat ketika kau dengan temanmu. Jungkook menyukainya. Dia menyukainya ketika Seokjin memuji _pancake_ -nya. Dia belajar bagaimana memasak beberapa makanan sederhana dulu di Busan. Wajar karena ibunya adalah seorang juru masak yang lumayan terkenal. Jungkook juga suka berbincang-bincang. Itu bagus. Hal itu membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman bahwa dia punya teman untuk berbagi cerita. Sampai, Jimin memutuskan untuk memberitahu Seokjin tetang 'insiden malam itu'.

"Iya! Dia tidur dengan Kim Taehyung!" Jimin berteriak dengan senyum lebar seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dibanggaka. Tidak. Jimin aneh sekali. Kenapa dia harus menceritakan kejadian malam itu kepada Seokjin? Sekarang Jungkook merasa malu.

"Uh, yeah. Yugyeom bilang, uh, hal seperti itu hanya berlangsung satu malam. Jadi..." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya. _He was lost._

"Tidak! Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, aku yakin." Teriak Jimin. Oh, _please_ jangan. Jungkook tidak ingin berdebat tentang ini lagi.

"Siapa Yugyeom?" Seokjin mengangkat alisnya.

"Teman sekamarku." Jungkook cemberut. Mengapa Jimin begitu yakin bahwa Taehyung menyukainya?

"Oh. Ceritakan lebih banyak tentang Taehyung ini... apakah dia Taehyung yang aku kenal?" Seokjin mengangkat alisnya lagi.

"Kau tahu seorang Kim Taehyung?" Jimin mengikuti Seokjin, mengangkat alis.

"Satu. Maksudku, ada banyak Kim Taehyung di dunia ini." Seokjin berkata sambil meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Bagaimana Kim Taehyung dari jurusan bisnis?" Tanya Jimin tidak sabar.

"Tidak-tunggu. Apa?!" Seokjin buru-buru menyeka mulutnya dengan tisu setelah batuk beberapa kali.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin menepuk punggung Seokjin.

"Tidak. Maksudku-Kim Taehyung dari S-Corporation?" Seokjin bertanya, matanya melebar.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku pikir kita sedang berbicara tentang Taehyung yang sama!" Jimin melompat di kursinya sambil menatap Jungkook dengan mata 'wow'.

"Tidak" Jungkook menggeleng. Hanya ketika dia pikir dia akan memiliki banyak teman. Tidak.

"Maksudku, jika kau sedang berbicara tentang Kim Taehyung yang itu, dia-"

.

"Hyung, di mana kau menempatkan kue cokelatku?" Seokjin terputus oleh suara yang Jungkook kenal terlalu baik dan dia sangat takut untuk berbalik. Tidak. _This is not happening._

"Maksudmu Kim Taehyung yng ini? Dia tinggal di lantai atas." Seokjin menjadi bingung.

"Ya..." Mata Jimin melebar dan dia memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara Jungkook sibuk berharap ada sebuah lubang yang akan menelannya dari bawah lantai jadi, dia tidak harus menghadapi siapa pun yang berada di belakangnya, di depan pintu.

"Ada apa denganku? Oh, Jimin?" Sekarang, dengan itu, Jungkook yakin seratus persen mereka berbicara tentang Kim Taehyung sama.

" _Hyung_?" Jimin menarik piyama Seokjin.

"Dia pindah ke sini seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memberitahumu. Dia sepupuku." Wajah Seokjin terkejut. Kejutan besar.

"Jadi kau bayi Seokjin _hyung_?" Taehyung berkata sambil berjalan mendekati ketiga orang yang sibuk saling berhadapan dengan wajah bingung. Jungkook merasa Taehyung melangkah lebih dekat ke arahnya dan dia tiba-tiba merasa mati rasa.

"Tidak mungkin. kelinciku ada di sini juga. Hello, bunny." Taehyung memberi Jungkook sebuah senyum manis. Jungkook bersumpah dia tampak sangat manis.

"Uh, dia-halo, Taehyung _hyung_." Jungkook berkata ragu-ragu setelah melirik Jimin, meminta pertolongan. Taehyung menyeringai.

" _Playful fate_." Dia berkata cukup keras untuk didengar oleh semua orang di ruangan itu. Jimin memandang Jungkook ngeri. Tidak, sebenarnya, Jungkook berada di dalam sebuah _dipshit_. Dia tidak memenangkan _jackpot_.

.

a/n:

Fast update sebagai syukuran. Laptop saya udah bener tadi sore! Yuhuuuu~~~

Makasih udah baca. Sorry for typo ya.

Muach.

.

.

.

Note sedikit.

Ada yang review gini:

Dari: serius nanya

 _"aku perhatikan kk kalo nulis memperhatikan jadi memerhatikan di smua ff gitu jd psti bkn typo knp ya?"_

Tapi mbaknya gak pake akun jadi akunya gak bisa bales lewat pm. Jadi aku mutusin untuk bales di sini. Siapa tau mbaknya balik lagi dan baca hehehe.

Aku bukannya mau menggurui ya. Cuma jawab pertanyaan mbaknya.

Jadi ada kesalahan umum dalam penulisan satu novel atau cerita lainnya: mempengaruhi-memperhatikan-memperkosa, harusnya yang baku itu, memengaruhi-memerhatikan-memerkosa

Huruf awal kata dasar "p"bila diberi awalan "me-", huruf "p" mengalami pelunturan menjadi "m".

Contoh umum yang sering bener penulisannya:

memeriksa (bukan memperiksa, dasar katanya periksa

memerintah (bukan memperintah), dasar katanya perintah

memelihara (bukan mempelihara), dasar katanya pelihara

Contoh lain:

memerinci (bukan memperinci)

memositifkan (bukan mempositifkan)

memesona (bukan mempesona), saya juga sering pake ini. Kkk~

memercayai (bukan mempercayai)

memopulerkan (bukan mempopulerkan)

Tapi, ada pengecualian, yaitu:

memperkarakan (bukan memerkarakan)

mempunyai (bukan memunyai)

Jadi gitu yak. Memerhatikan itu bukan typo ya.

Sekali lagi, ini saya bukan mau menggurui atau sok tau ya. Cuma mau jawab pertanyaan mbaknya.

Makasih.


End file.
